The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos
by Dork Asian
Summary: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping.
1. The Prologue: Falling Down

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**~Chapter One~**

**~The Prologue: Falling Down the Rabbit Hole~**

**A/N****: Yeah...sorry about the rewrite everyone! BUT! Here is the new first book, as promise. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**(-Line-Break-)**

Listen, I never wanted my life to become this screwed up and complicated.

If you are reading this, then you are now screwed up like me. There's no turning back now. You are in for a world of trouble. I wrote these series of books that contain my adventures. Thanks to some of my special friends, I'm able to get the word out to people like us.

Of course, not only my kind will read this. If you are just some normal person, thinking this is some kind of awesome fanfic or story with cool OC's and amazing plot, I hate you already. Go ahead, read this. I envy you and loathe you with a burning passion.

But, I have to warn you: once you start reading this, it will not be an easy journey for you. You will soon learn the truth about everything. You will learn about how I got dragged into a world of magic, science, and wars. You will learn what reality really means. And, you will learn something that many people, even the world leaders, do not even know a thing about. You will learn what's really going on every single day.

Good luck, and try to keep your sanity. It's going to help you in the long run.

**/break\**

My name is Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy.

Until my summer vacation, I was a fourteen-year-old girl that used to live a normal life. I live in a small town called Hayward, California with my mom, dad, and little brother. I had two best friends, some school buddies, and a few enemies. Nothing interesting or exciting has ever happened to me, save for a few interesting events. I fell down a well, drowned, and then came back to life (I'll explain later), I scared a bully with a skeleton (don't ask; I'll explain later on), and my boyfriend died (do _**not**_ ask). Other than that, I'm pretty boring.

At this point, your probably getting bored out of your minds and begging for me to get to the point. Fine, you twats, I'll get to the point.

All my problems started the Friday before summer break. I was at my school, Sierra Rivera High. I was sitting at my History calss, staring out the window to my left, spacing out. My best friend, Ally, sat in front of me, paying attention to the teacher. My other best friend, Alice, sat to my right, sleeping on the desk.

We met when we were seven, playing in Primrose Park. I found Ally sitting by herself and convinced her to climb the trees in the park. When she gave in and climbed the trees with me, we found Alice hanging from a tree branch, singing some Disney song. We talked, played, and had a blast. From then on, we kind of stuck together and became best friends forever. I was really glad they were my friends.

Alison Monica Σοφία was the intelligent, level-headed, geeky girl of the group. Σοφία (pronounced 'Sofía') means 'wisdom' in Greek. Ally could fluently speak Greek, tended to slip from time to time. She was a really pretty girl. She had chestnut-brown hair with natural amber highlights. It was always perfectly curled and went pass her shoulders. Her round, owlish eyes were pure brown and sparkled in the sunlight. She had a slim, curvy frame, fair skin, and round face. Ally always wore designer clothes and had the best fashion sense. Her family is rich and fancy. Despite this, Ally helped out and hung out with us "Outsiders", the people who didn't really get along with the "Populars" and "Cool Kids".

"Psst," I hissed, elbowing Alice. "Wake up."

"It's not tea time yet," Alice muttered. "Wake me up later."

Alice Madeline Kingfisher was the crazy girl of the group, the one who was really unpredictable. She had a slight British accent, and sometimes used British terms. Alice was pretty like Ally, too. Her honey-blonde hair was always straight and reached down to her mid-back. She was slim, with a lean frame. Her skin was peachy and her face was round. She had light blue eyes that were round and always had that happy, silly gleam in them. Alice's family wasn't very rich, but she wasn't middle class either. She had a naive, random, crazy, and bubbly personality. Alice spoke her mind and said any random thought that came to her.

I rolled my eyes, and looked away. There was a mirror next to my desk. We used it for self-evaluations, when we compare the past to now. I stared at myself.

I was a little tall with a slim, lithe body. My face was heart-shaped and my skin was creamy, snow-white. I had round eyes that looked black but were really rich, dark brown. My hair was dark brown and goes past the middle of my back, almost to the small of my back. I had long bangs that covered the right side of my face that I always had to tuck behind my ear.

Biting my lip, I looked away and stared down at my desk. I hated my reflection, I hated how I looked, and I hated my life. A few months ago, something happened. I lost someone really close to me, and I fell into a depression because of it. But, of course, no one knew. I kept it all in, and made sure no one found out. I know; I should tell someone and cope with it heathily. But, I couldn't for some reason. Concealing just felt like the natural and right thing to do.

Anyway, the bell finally rang and we all stormed out of the classroom. From the hallways, shouts and cheers echoed throughout the halls. Ally, Alice, and I quickly grabbed our backpacks and rushed out the door. The sky was a brilliant blue, and the sun shined brightly. White, fluffy clouds floated in the sky, with a light summer breeze blew by. Students either ran towards their cars or walked away from the school.

"So," Ally said, "what do you want to do?"

"How about a cartoon marathon at my house?" I offered.

"Randy Cunningham?" Alice asked with a hopeful expression.

"Is there any other option?" I asked with a smirk.

We laughed, and rushed towards my house.

**/break\**

My house was near Fairytale Woods, which was basically a large forest that looked like something out of a fairytale. As we walked up to my house, I smiled.

My house was a three-story, cabin-like building. The walls of the house were mahogany and the roof was pitch-black. There was a porch, with a small table and a swinging bench. The front yard had dark green grass, with a stone walkway. A red mailbox with the word "BURGUNDY" was next to the start of the walkway. We walked down the walkway, went up the steps, and approached the burgundy door.

I unlocked the door, and my friends ran inside. I snorted, and shut the door behind me. Ally and Alice were already in the living room, sitting on the old, red velvet couch. The TV was on, and Ally was flipping through the channels. I dropped my bag by the couch and sat next to Alice. Ally finally found the channel, and placed the remote on her lap. The Disney XD logo came on, and the show came on.

"_I was chosen to protect my school from the forces of evil. I am the Ninja. I am Randy Cunningham!_"

Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja was my all-time, favorite cartoon. I mean, it's not perfect. The characters have flaws and some episodes weren't up to par. But, other than that, it was still a pretty damn awesome show. I stumbled upon it when I was watching Disney XD and saw the premiere. I got my friends hooked, and we have been fanjas ever since.

It was season two, and the show has gotten really good. I mean, the real Julian got trapped in the Land of Shadows and Evil Julian took his place? No way. Debbie Kang found out the Ninja's idenity and nearly got Randy killed? Damn. Robo-Ninja using a double-bladed Naginata like a boss? Holy fucking shit. This show was just fucking amazing.

But, we were interrupted when we heard a loud thump from outside. Ally let out a shriek, and jumped from her seat. Alice grabbed the remote and paused the TV. I nervously stood up, looking towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, there were sliding glass doors that lead to my backyard. And, standing in front of the doors was a dark figure. I couldn't describe it, but all I saw were white, soulless eyes with no pupils or irises. It had its large hand on the door, and staring right at us.

And then, just in a blink of an eye, it vanished. Alice screamed, causing me and Ally to jump up in surprise.

"_Τι διάολο!_" Ally yelled, angrily.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"You saw that too, right?" Alice asked, her voice shaky.

"No fucking derp," I barked. "Now come on! We're going to check it out."

"You're not serious," Ally said.

I gave her a look, and started walking away.

"You're serious," Ally sighed.

I slid open the glass doors. We walked out and headed towards a large willow tree in my backyard. There, under the tree, was a large rabbit hole. I looked at my friends, and nodded. Ally kneeled down, and examined the hole. Touching the tree roots around the hole, Ally hummed and stood up.

"I say this hole is about one to two feet wide," Ally hypothesized. "A rabbit hole this size is not natural, no rabbit can make a hole this big."

"Unless it's a mutant rabbit with amazing digging power," Alice said.

"Yeah…no," I said.

"Well," Ally continued, "whatever made it, we'll never know. What we do know is that this hole was made recently, I say about a week ago."

"Whatever Ms. Detective," I said, waving Ally off. "All I want to know is if that figure went down this thing."

I knelt down in front of the hole, and peered into it. At first glance, all I saw was dirt and tree roots. But, as I kept looking down, I saw nothing but darkness. I sucked in my breath, I kept looking in. Suddenly, I felt something grab my ankle and I was pulled in. I tried to break free from the force, but it kept pulling me in. I fell down on my ass, and started being pulled in. I looked over my shoulder, and cried out.

"Ally! Alice! HELP!"

My brunette and blonde friends whipped around, and their eyes went wide. Ally and Alice rushed over to me, and grabbed my arms. They tired to pull me away from the hole. But, of course, the mysterious force kept pulling me in, not daring to stop. My friends tried again and again to pull me away, but soon they were being pulled in too.

"Avril," said Ally, "we're going to fall in!"

"No we're not," I said, sternly. "We are not going to fall. We are not going to fall. We are not going to fa—AHHHHHHHH!"

We were soon pulled in, falling down the rabbit hole. We screamed, falling down into the darkness. Above us, the circle of light was getting smaller and smaller as we kept falling down, down, down. The air was frigid and pierced my skin like ice dagger. Alice and Ally hugged each other tightly. They were falling above me. I forced myself to face them. I saw the look in their eyes. They were scared and confused. But then, Ally gasped and pointed behind me.

"Avril!" Ally called out. "There's something behind you!"

I barely registered what Ally just had said. My eyes were suddenly getting heavy, and my body went slack. I didn't know why I was getting so sleepy at the moment, but I knew it wasn't the right time. But the sleepiness was winning, and my eyes were slowly close. My friends were screaming and freaking out, but I couldn't reassure them.

Soon, the weariness overwhelmed me and I was out like a light.

**/break\**

I woke up lying on my back. Ally and Alice were next to me, still holding onto each other. They sat on their butts, staring at something behind me. I stared at them, rasing a brow.

"Guys," I said, carefully. "What is it?"

Alice lifted her arm, and pointed behind me. I turned around, and saw door. The door looked nice. It was black as coal, with these cool-looking red markings. In the middle of the door was a golden symbol that looked like the number nine. It looked almost like it was Japanese-influenced. But then I looked around, and my heart sank. Around us was black nothingness, with different colored mists floating around.

"...Da fuq is this?" I asked, aloud.

The ground rumbled, and door opened. Red ribbons lashed out, and wrapped around my waist. Other ribbons grabbed Ally and Alice. We were pulled in, and soon went through the door. A voice echoed in my mind, saying only one thing.

"_**Brace yourself...**_"

...

**Translations:**

_**Greek**_

_**Τι διάολο! (Ti diáolo!) = What the hell!**_


	2. Welcome to Norrisville

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**~Chapter Two~**

**~Welcome to Norrisville~**

**A/N:**** Here's chapter two! ****I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! And I will apologize if there are any mistakes anywhere.**

**(-Line-Break-)**

When you heard a strange voice in your head, you know for a fact things are about to get crazy. Especially when the voice says "Brace yourself." You're basically in for a world of trouble when someone says "Brace yourself".

Honestly, I couldn't see how things could get any worst. See, as I mentioned before, I've had a few odd things happen to me.

When I was seven years old, my family went on a little hike through the woods. I got distracted and accidently wandered away from my family. A few minutes later, I realized I was lost in the woods. I freaked out, and started running around to try my family. Unfortunately, I stepped on a old cover that covered up a hole that was once part of a well. I fell down, and splashed into the cold, frigid waters. I blacked out for a little while. My parents found me. They said I was gone for hours, and when they found me I was floating in the water with my eyes closed and I wasn't breathing. I was dead for thirteen seconds. I decided then that my lucky number was officially thirteen. [That's not really important, but now you know!]

Fast forward to third grade, when I was about nine. There was this mean fifth grader that was going around, stealing lunches and making fun of some of the girls because they "weren't pretty enough". He left Ally alone, since no one would dare mess with the daughter of the richest man in town. He didn't even spare Alice a glance, since her dad can be very scary. That left me, the daughter of a professor and a detective. He stared poking at me, saying I was wearing "boy" clothes and I shouldn't be pretty if I was wearing "boy" clothing. I got really angry, but I knew I could do anything. How could a tiny third grader stand up to a big fifth grader? Apparently, somehow I did. I didn't remember much. All I know was that he pushed me down, and all I saw was red. The next thing I knew, the guy was in fetal position with a piles of bones around him. I looked next to me, and saw a skeleton lying next to me.

Seeing a strange figure was nothing out of the ordinary for me. But, falling down a rabbit hole and end up in a place with a strange door was pushing it.

I woke up in a dark, cramped place. A groan escaped my lips, and I placed my hand in front of me. I felt something cold and smooth, probably metal. I tried to raise my head, but I hit something. I let out a hiss, and I rubbed my head. Somehow, I ended up leaning to my right. A click was heard, and I fell down. I landed flat on my stomach on a hard surface. I slowly got to my knees, and looked up. A red-headed girl was standing in front of me, her eyes wide.

"What the juice?" the red-head asked, squeaking slightly. "What are you doing in my locker?!"

I barely registered what the person had said. I quickly got to my feet, offered a sheepish smile, and started running down the hall. I passed kids my age either searching through lockers or going into rooms with numbers on the doors. Adults walked down the hallway, holding cups of coffee or papers in their hands.

This was a high school, no doubt, but not Sierra Rivera High. Students at Sierra Rivera High don't question people when they jump out of lockers ever since the Locker Make-Out Scandel of '05 (don't ask). Plus, people at my school know me on sight, since everyone pratically knows Ally and always sees Ally hanging out with me and Alice. Also, I would have been giving detention for running in the halls by now.

Where was I? Where did that door take me?

I finally stopped to catch my breath. I leaned against a corner, resting my head against it. Out of the corner of my eye, something caught my gaze. I quickly hid behind the corner, and looked.

There were two boys hanging out by a locker. The first boy was really tall, skinny, and lanky. He had dark, blackish-purple hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. Blue-eyes wore a red shirt with a strange white symbol underneath a dark grey hoodie, black skinny jeans, and dark purple shoes that looked like the Converse that I was wearing. He was leaning against the locker, looking at the book his in hands. The other was a short, chubby boy with tiny hands. He had orange hair and brown eyes. Brown-eyes wore a dark blue shirt with a squid on the front underneath a light blue shirt, dark green shorts, and red shoes. He was talking loudly to the taller teen, waving his hand around while rummaging through his locker.

"I'm telling you, Cunningham," said the ginger. "I did not steal your honking candy bar!"

"You're the only one who knew about it," said the purple-haired boy. "Besides, you're _always_ stealing my food!"

Involuntarily, I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Ally and Alice had arguments like that all the time. Suddenly, my eyes went wide and I silently cursed.

'_WHERE THE HELL WAS ALLY AND ALICE?!_' I thought, urgently.

I looked back at the boys, raising a brow. An idea popped into my head. If I was going to find out anything, I had to seem like I was someone you wouldn't want to mess with. That's how it was like at Sierra High. If you wanted to know anything, you had to be intimidating or really popular.

I dusted off my baggy, ripped up dark grey jeans. Glancing at my reflecting in the window across from me, I adjusted my dark red tank top with the words "KEEP CALM AND CONSULT THE NOMICON" in bold, black lettering. [I made the shirt myself, if you were wondering.] Finally, I took off my oversized, black hoodie and tied it around my waist. My dark purple beanie was still on my head, thankfully. I would have been angry if I lost it.

I looked over at the two boys again, twisting my silver skull ring and fidegting with my black leather bracelets on my wrists. These guys looked so familiar. I knew it in my gut that I have seen them before. But, where have I seen them before? Shaking my head, I pushed my thoughts aside. I marched up towards them, and tapped the purple-haired teen's shoulder.

"Yo," I said, leaning against a locker. "Have you seen two girls around here?"

They both froze, and turned to look at me. The purple-haired boy slipped the book I had seen into his jacket, while the ginger closed the locker. I crossed my arms over my chest, covering the words on my top.

"What did they look like?" the ginger asked, raising a brow.

I clicked my tongue, and tossed my hair over my shoulder. "One's blonde with peachy skin and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt, white jeans, and black flats. She had a bunny backpack on her back. The other has curly, chestnut-brown hair with amber highlights and round, owlish brown eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt, silver owl earrings, light grey jean skirt, and light brown boots and was holding a sea-green messenger bag. Their name's are Ally and Alice."

"No," said the ginger. "Haven't seen anyone like that."

"That's because you're too busy trying to find that candy bar you stole from me!" the taller guy hissed. Then, he turned his attention to me. "Yeah, I saw them. They were heading to the main hall to 'confirm their suspicion'. Do you have any idea what the juice does that mean? And why do you want to know?"

"It's none of your business," I snapped. And then, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Randy Cunningham," my favorite cartoon hero said. "My name's Randy Cunningham."

**/break\**

Honestly, I was not surprised at all. It made sense. The school looked exactly Norrisville High, and the two boys looked exactly like Randy and Howard. So, when Randy said his name, I was pretty chill about it.

I shrugged, and held out my hand. "Cool," I said. "The name's Avril, Avril Burgundy."

"Nice to meet you, Avril," Randy said with a smile. "Welcome to Norrisville High."

"Yeah yeah," Howard grumbled. "Welcome to Norrisville High and all that warm-welcoming junk."

I snorted, smirking a little. "Thanks for help," I said. "See you around?"

Randy shrugged. "Sure," he smiled.

I waved goodbye, and hurred to the main hall. Knowing Ally and Alice, they were probably going to the main hall to make sure it was Norrisville High. No school other than Norrisville High had a carp mosaic on the ground in their main hall. Usually, it's either some mural or banner in the main hall. At Sierra High, it's a mural of the town's founder, Sierra Rivera. But a carp mosaic? Yeah...a carp for a mascot doesn't seem like something to be proud about. But then again, the carp is part of Japanese mythology, so that's pretty cool I guess.

The main hall wasn't hard to find. I just had to take a few turns and go through a few doors. Not many people were there in the main hall, only a few stray students. Ally and Alice were staring at the mosaic. Ally was covering her mouth, her eyes wide. Alice was squealing while grinning like an idiot. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"What up, losers," I said, walking over to them. "Did ya miss me?"

"Oh my god, 'ello Avril!" Alice chirped, her British accent coming on strong. "We were looking for you!"

"We got side-tracked when we saw Randy and Howard," Ally said. "Ω θεοί μου, I can't believe we're in our favorite cartoon!"

"It's bloody brilliant!" Alice exclaimed. "Now we can know every bit and bob about the characters that no one else will know! Oooh! Do you think we can steal the Nomicon and ask it who was the next choice for the Ninja if it Randy wasn't chosen?"

"Alice," Ally hissed, smacking the blonde in the arm. "We are _not_ going to do that!"

"Then can we mess with Randy by leaving notes that say 'We know you're the Ninja'?"

"Alice!" Ally and I yelled in unison.

"Our top priority is to find out how we got here and why," I said. "We don't have the time to mess around. And I think we might screw things up if we try to mess with the characters..."

"This defies logic!" Ally cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Randy Cunningham is a cartoon created by two real people! There is no way this could be a real world."

"And yet it is," I said, looking around.

"Maybe we were taken by a magical being when we fell down the rabbit hole," Alice suggested.

Ally glared at her and scoffed. See, Ally's a woman of science. She's intelligent and logical. She loves to read fantasy and sci-fi from time to time, but she perfers to stay in the real world because there are a lot of things she needs to fix about the real world. Fiction was just leisurely activity to her.

Me, on the other hand, would take fantasy over reality anyday. I would rather live in the places I see in shows or read in books than live my semi-boring life. Don't get me wrong, I love my life. I have wonderful parents, the best little brother ever, and the greatest best friends I could ask for. But, there are just some days I think my life could be better. What could be better than be a high school ninja? What could be better than being a wizard? What could be better than being a demigod? What could be better than being a dragon? What could be better than a halfa? The possibilities were endless.

I looked down at the mosaic, tilting my head. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe it _was_ a magical being that got us here. Maybe magic _does_ exsist.

The only question is why. Why would the being want us to come here? And why did it want us to come to our favorite cartoon? What was so special about this cartoon?

With a sigh, I sat down on the ground and looked up at the skylight. All these questions were hurting my head. I shouldn't overthink. I was in my favorite cartoon. Stuff like this don't happen often. I should be taking advantage of this.

"Maybe we should look around, see the sights," I thought aloud. "Stuff like this don't happen every day. We should take advantage of this, cause some mayhem and chaos."

"Avril, no!" Ally protested.

"Avril, _yes_," I smirked, standing up. "Come on! Let's find S. Ward Smith's class room and get into his forge!"

"Brilliant!" Alice cheered.

Alice and I grabbed Ally's wrists and rushed down the hall. The bell rang and no one was in the halls, meaning everyone was in class. No one could catch us, unless there was a teacher walking around the hallways. We stopped at a wall of lockers. Alice and I looked at each other, and grinned wickedly.

"Ally," I said, "give us those spray paint cans you have."

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh," Alice snickered. "You'll see."

With a glup, Ally pulled out spray paint cans out of her messenger bag and handed it to us. Shaking the can, I walked up to one locker and wrote "忍者は、あなたがたの中を歩きます" on the doors. Alice sprayed the words "_Ninja wa, seito no hitorideari_" on the locker next to the one I was standing in front of. For the the final touch, I wrote "_Rongu Norisu nain o ikimasu_" and put the Norisu Nine symbol next to it. Laughing, me and Alice high-fived each other. Ally stood behind us, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her heads.

"You guys are idiots," she sighed. "What if Randy saw this? He could freak out!"

"Relax, Ally Cat," I said, waving her off. "I'm pretty sure Randy doesn't even understand Japanese. Now, where is the metal shop class...?"

Alice and I started running off. Ally groaned, and hurried to catch up with us.

**/break\**

In hindsight, writing those things on the lockers was a really bad idea. But, it was a _really_ bad idea to talk to the characters, especially talking to Debbie and Heidi.

It was before lunch. Heidi was doing her Me-cast, with Debbie Kang was giving out the latest scoop. Students crowded the studio or watched the TV's in the halls. Ally, Alice, and I watched the studio, standing in the front row. We had spent most of the time running around, placing graffiti on the walls and hiding in the forge. The rest of the graffitti was just drawings of the Ninja or the Norisu Nine symbol or the Ninjanomicon. In the forge, Ally and I drooled over the weapons while Alice was making sure S. Ward Smith didn't show up.

Anyway, we watched as Debbie was laying out the latest scoop.

"Mysterious graffitti was found all over the school," the Mexican Death Bear-loving girl said. "Most have been very accurate drawings of the Ninja, strange symbols, or a strange book. But, I found the most interesting pieces of graffiti yet."

"Ooooh!" Heidi smiled. "Spill the deets, Debbie Kang!"

On the screen, pictures of the graffiti with the Japanese writing we made showed up. The whole school gave gasped, or confused noises. Alice snickered, while Ally bit her lip. I kept a calm look while I watched.

"This graffiti is the most intriging," Debbie said. "This is Japanese, obviously. The first one was written in Japanese characters, while the other two used regular letters."

"What do they mean?" Heidi asked.

"I don't know," Debbie confessed. "But! I know who wrote them. Thanks to anonymous source, I know the culprits."

My eyes went wide as two pictures went on the screen. The first picture was Ally and Alice entering the main hall. The second picture was me talking to Randy and Howard. Everyone looked at us, staring us in confusion. They started whispering, wondering who we were. Ally fainted, and Alice luckily caught her. I looked at Heidi and Debbie, who looked back at me.

"Who are they?" the tall red-head asked. "I never seen them before."

"Exactly," Debbie smirked. "Who are you?"

"I...um...I'm..." I stuttered.

"Well?" Debbie asked, impatiently. "Who are you?"

"I'm...AD," I said. "Those are my friends, Madeline and Monica."

AD was one of my many nicknames, while Madeline was Alice's middle name and Monica was Ally's. Technically, I wasn't lying about our names.

With a gulp, I walked into the booth and sat in front of the two girls. Debbie looked me with an evil stare, while Heidi was examining me. I managed a smirked, and winked. Crossing my arms behind my head, I leaned back and did my best "cool girl" look.

"So, what do they mean?" Debbie asked. "And why did you covering the school with the graffiti?"

"The better question is where did you get that shirt," Heidi scoffed. "What does that say? 'Keep Calm and Consult the Nomicon'? What the juice does that even mean?"

"Excuse me bitch, but I made this shirt myself," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Plus, where I come from, only the coolest of the cool know what it means."

That was a lie, I know. Only fans of RC9GN knew what that means, and I'm pretty sure most of us fanjas were complete dorks and nerds. But, I had to lie to cover up where I come from. I didn't want anyone being suspicous of us.

Heidi raised her brow, frowning slightly. "Bitch...? What the juice does that mean?"

I snorted, and burst into laughter. Debbie and Heidi stared me in confusion, probably thinking I was some kind of maniac. But, I couldn't stop laughing. They had no idea what cuss words were, so I can cuss and they won't know what the heck I was talking about. This was perfect...if I hadn't screwed schist up.

"Just answer the question!" Debbie huffed. "What does it mean and why did you do it?"

"I didn't hear a 'please' in that," I said. "Plus, why are you so curious? Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Gosh, stop dodging my questions!" Debbie cried, angrily.

"Damn, alright," I sighed, not realizing what I was doing because I was so done with this shit. "The first one means 'The Ninja walks among you'. The second one means 'The Ninja is one of the students'. You should already know that, since Ms. Kang you tried to find out the Ninja's identity a while ago, correct?"

Debbie stared at me. "What...how?"

"The last one means-"

Ally pounded at the glass, glaring at me. "EPIC BRAINFART, BURGUNDY," she yelled. "EPIC. BRAIN. FART."

I looked at my friend, realizing what I had done. I stood up pencil-straight, my eyes wide. I cursed under my breath, and bolted out of the booth. Ally and Alice quickly followed after me. I ignored the looks and comments from the students and just ran. I ignored the angry shouts of Ally, and the scared comments of Alice. I just blocked out everything.

What had I done? How could I be so stupid? I basically told everyone I knew who the Ninja was. Now, everyone is going to try to make me reveal the Ninja's identity. What if McFist finds out? What if the _Sorcerer_ finds out? I just put a target on my back. I royally screwed myself up.

I kept running until I collapsed on my knees in the main hallway. I knelt down on the carp mosaic, right in front of the carp's eye. I gripped the sides of my head, glaring at the ground. Alice and Ally stood in front of me, standing on the other side of the carp's eye. They looked at me, concerned.

"Avril," Alice said, gently. "Calm down. Don't bloody beat yourself up. People get brainfarts all the time, okay?"

"Just don't freak out," Ally added. "We'll find a way out of here."

"What if we can't?" I asked. "What if we're stuck here forever? We'll be spending our time hiding, making sure no one finds us so they can find out the Ninja's identity. Can't you see I royally screwed us up? It's all my fucking fault!"

"Avril, no it-"

"Shut up!" I cried out, getting to my feet. "I screwed us up! McFist is probably going to be sending a robot after us!"

Just as I said it, the doors burst open and Chainsaw-Werewolves came in. They narrowed their red eyes at us, and growled. I angrily pointed at them and glared at my friends.

"See?!" I hissed. "I fucking knew it!"

Ally and Alice backed away. I just huffed, and looked back at the wolves. Without a second thought, I marched up to them and glared at them right in the eye. The chainsaw-werewolves stared at me, confused. Probably because they were used to students running and screaming in horror at the sight of them. Me, on the other hand, did not care anymore. So what if they kidnapped me? I could find a way to escape. I wasn't dumb, nor was I helpless.

"Go ahead," I said, spreading my arms. "What are you waiting for? Take me to your boss so he can find out who the Ninja is. I'm not gonna fight you."

They looked at each other. One shrugged, and the other made a barking noise. The one in front of me reached its hand out to me. My eyes narrowed, and I kicked the wolf right in the chest. The unexpected force pushed the wolf into his commrades, sending them into a confusion. I looked back at my friends, giving them a warning look.

"RUN!" I shouted.

They sprinted off, with me following after them. The chainsaw-werewolves soon recovered, and chased after us. We ran through the school, trying to find an exit. Where was the Ninja? Randy should have shown up by now! What was taking him so long?

Ally and Alice quickly rushed into the nearest bathroom. I slipped in and shut the door. I heard the wolves running past the door, and sighed with relief. I looked over at Alice and Ally, who were staring at the occupants in the bathroom.

Standing in front of us was Randy and Howard, with the Nomicon glowing fiercely in their hands. Both boys stared at us, jaws dropped and eyes wide. I rolled my eyes, and walked up to them. I snatched the Nomicon from their hands and glared at it.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" I asked, furiously. "You stupid, magical book!"

"What the bloody hell?" Alice asked. "Are you saying the Nomicon was involved with us ending up with here?"

"Possibly," I grumbled. "And I will make this damn book talk if it's the last thing I do."

"What the juice is going on?" Randy asked, beyond confused. "Who are you people and how do you know about the Ninja?"

"I'm Ally Σοφία," Ally said slowly, as if talking to a youg child. "This is Alice Kingfisher and Avril Burgundy."

"I knew you looked familiar when we saw you on Heidi's me-cast!" Howard exclaimed. "Why did you say your name's AD?"

"I'll explain everything later," I growled. "Right now, I need to speak to this book!"

The Nomicon growled and suddenly fell to the ground. Black flames and red smoke swirled around it, and the lights started flickering on and off. I let out a shriek, and threw the book onto the ground. My friends grabbed my arms, looking at the book in horror. Howard yelped, and jumped into Randy's arms.

"What the juice?!" Howard yelled. "CUNNINGHAM, EXPLAIN PLEASE!"

"I don't know what's going on!" Randy exclaimed. "New girls!"

"We don't know either!" Ally shouted.

"Well isn't this blood perfect," Alice grumbled.

Soon, the lights exploded and everything went black. The Nomicon was still on fire, but now it was glowing vividly. Fear filled my mind, and my heart was pounding. Either the Nomicon is having some kind of hissy fit, or something is wrong with it. Screams echoed throughout the school. Probably the whole school was in a blackout, and everyone was panicking. Hopefully the Sorcerer would stank anyone right now, or else my day will be fucked up even more.

In a flash, the Nomicon was suddenly gone. We were left alone in darkness, staring at the spot the Ninjanomicon was. I broke away from my friends, and went over to the spot. I knelt down, and placed my hand on the spot. I felt something soft and silk-like. I raised my brow. It felt like I was touching a kimono, that Japanese garment my Aunt Rachel brought back from her travels in Asia once.

A groan was heard, and a pair of glowing red eyes stared back at me. I stared back, my mouth open. The pair of eyes blinked, and turned black as obsidian. I leaned back, staring warily at the person. And then, a voice invaded my mind.

"_**Everything is about to change, Avril-Drew. Brace yourself...**_"

"Oh crap," I muttered.

...

**Translations:**

_**Greek**_

_**Ω θεοί μου (O̱ theoí mou) = Oh my gods**_

_**Japanese**_

_**忍者**__**は、あなたがたの中を歩きます**__**(Ninja wa, anata gata no naka o arukimasu) = The Ninja walks among you**_

_**Ninja wa, seito no hitorideari (**__**忍者**__**は、生徒の一人であり、**__**) = The Ninja is one of the students**_

_**Rongu Norisu nain o ikimasu = Long live the Norisu Nine**_


	3. Enter the Dimension Walkers

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**~Chapter Three~**

**~Enter the Dimension Walkers~**

**A/N****: Now it's time to introduce Carrie and Natalia! :D I've change some things about them, including their full names (I SPENT SO LONG FINDING GOOD NAMES FOR THEM) and backstories (I HAD TO RETHINK AND REWRITE SO MUCH), which you will see later on. I also changed the location of Camp Walker.**

**(-Line-Break-)**

Honestly, dealing with a human book was much better than meeting two, badass girls with a lance and a whip.

Let's backtrack, shall we?

I heard the voice again, saying that everything was about to change. Me being me said "oh crap" and I started freaking out. I stumbled back, landing on my butt. I started breathing heavily, gripping the sides of my head. The darkness felt like it was suffocating me and I felt as if I was all alone. But, I had to remind myself that my friends and Randy and Howard were there. I wasn't alone. But, I was still in darkness.

"Avril, what's going on?" Ally asked, scared.

"What happened to the Nomicon?" Randy asked.

"I...I..." I tried to say, but my voice failed me.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), the door burst open. A light filled the room. Ally and Alice turned their heads away. Randy and Howard winced, and looked away. I stared at the source of the light with wide eyes.

There were two girls, about the same age as me. One held out a glowing blue sphere and the other was pointing a glowing, white lance at me. I couldn't explain it, but they radiated a strong aura.

The first girl was about my height, maybe a few inches taller. She had curly, raven-black hair with dark purple highlights streaked throughout her hair. Her hair reached down to her waist, and seemed to be cut choppily. She had peachy skin, with freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. But, the freckles looked as if they were fading away. Her face was round and almost heart-shaped, and her round eyes were almond-shaped and rich, dark amethyst with black flecks. The girl wore a dark grey, short sleeved shirt that showed off her mid-riff, ripped-up, faded dark purple jeans, black motorcycle boots, and dark red leather jacket. She was slim and lean, with a few curves. The girl reminded me of those goth/punk girls around school.

The second girl was shorter than me by a few centimeters. She was slim, with an athletic build and a roundish face. Her skin was olive, with a tannish tint. The girl had long, medium brown hair with midnight-blue highlights streaked throughout her hair. Her hair reached past her shoulders, curling up at the ends. Her round, almond-shaped eyes were swirling pools of different shades of blue, mixed with black flecks. The girl wore long-sleeved, dark blue turtleneck dress, black jeggings, black denim vest, and dark brown boots. Around her waist was a steampunk-like belt with a golden whip haning on it. She wore a bronze clock pendant with matching bronze gear earrings.

"Oh hell no," said the first girl, her French accent coming on strong.

"I thought we were just picking up new campers," the second girl complained, revealing her light Italian accent.

"Apparently not, Natalia," the French girl scoffed.

"Don't you scoff at me, Carrie!" the Italian girl, Natalia, hissed.

"Fucking make me," the French girl, Carrie, challenged. "I can always tell your boyfriend your embarrassing little habits, like how you and your siblings predict who's going to date who at camp and try to hook them up."

"_Non lo faccio!_" Natalia hissed. Then, her cheeks turned pink and she narrowed her eyes. "We do not do that! _Fanculo_...we're just...err...see if they have chemistry...?"

Carrie smirked, and then returned her attention to us. She snapped her fingers, and Howard disappeared. Randy yelped, jumping back.

"What the juice did you do?!" the purple-haired teen exclaimed. "Where's Howard!?"

"Probably in class or in the lunchroom," Carrie said, waving her hand dismissivly. "Now...you're coming with us."

Natalia clapped her hands, and the glowing orb burst into mist. A wave of tiredness washed over me, and my eyes started getting heavy. Ally and Alice fell to the ground, ending up hugging each other. Randy collapsed next to the mystery boy, the one I saw with glowing red eyes. Crazy that I realized it was a boy at the moment I was about to pass out.

I looked back at the two new girls. They looked at me, and their jaws dropped. The purple-eyed girl, Carrie, said something, but I couldn't hear what she said. I fell to the ground, and my vision went black.

**/break\**

The last thing I wanted was to wake up in the middle of the woods, tied to a tree.

My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself in a forest clearing. I was standing up, leaning against a tree. Ally and Alice were next to me, passed out. I was about to walk off when I was suddenly stopped by something. I looked down and saw ropes around my torso. I growled, and tugged. I was tied to a tree. In the middle of the woods. Flipping, freaking, fucking fantastic.

To top things off, the two girls that kidnapped us were sitting in front of us. The French girl, Carrie, was sharping her lance while the Italian girl, Natalia, was stroking the fire. Randy and the mysterious boy were lying at our feet, out cold. We were held captive by two girls who were the same age as me.

'_Great_,' I thought. '_How bad could this get?_'

"You'd be surprise," Carrie said as she sharped her lance. "And yes, I just read your mind. Don't freak out, _enfant_."

"Carrie, she's not a kid," Natalia scolded, pointing the stick she was using to stroke the fire at Carrie. "She's the same age as us. Don't be _un idiota_."

"I am not an idiot, Natalia!" Carrie hissed. "If anything, you're the _fille coincée qui inquiète beaucoup trop!_"

Natalia gasped. "How dare you, you _spericolato, cagna testardo!_"

"You take that back!"

They started arguing like an old married couple, slipping into French and Italian from time to time. Even though they were speaking two different languages, they seemed to understand each other perfectly. I watched them, raising a brow and holding back my laughter. Something in my gut told me that they were probably really close friends or really close sisters. They reminded me of when I argued with Ally and Alice.

Speaking of Ally and Alice, they woke up as Natalia and Carrie started arguing. Ally's eyes went wide, and she was about to speak when I kicked her in the shin. She let out a sharp yelp, and glared at me. I stuck my tongue at her, and looked back at Carrie and Natalia.

"Okay French girl and Italian chick," I said, rolling my eyes. "You can talk about your problems later. I would like to know who the hell are you people and why did you kidnap us. And how did you make Howard disappear? And where did you get those awesome weapons?"

"Oi," Carrie said, standing up. "One question at a time." The purple-eyed girl walked over to me, and glared right into my eyes. "First off, who are _you_?" she asked.

"Who are _you_?" I countered.

"I asked you first," Carrie hissed.

"I'm the captive," I argued.

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

I scoffed, glaring slightly. "Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy-Hood," I said, scowling.

My mom wanted to keep her maiden name, so her and my dad decided that they would just go by "Burgundy-Hood". Mom still kept her maiden name and dad still got to call his wife "Mrs. Burgundy". Though, most of the time I didn't use "Burgundy-Hood". I only used it for important documents and when reciting my name to family and family-friends. I would've used "Burgundy", but something in my gut told me to use "Burgundy-Hood".

"Carolina Laurette Crescent," Carrie said. "Huh...you're a Hood. That explains it. Now, who are your friends?"

"Alison Monica Σοφία," Ally squeaked, nervously.

"Alice Madeline Kingfisher," Alice chirped.

"A Kingfisher," Carrie said, clicking her tongue. "And a Σοφία. Three major clans...holy fucking shit..."

"Language, Carrie," Natalia called out, rushing to Carrie's said. "Sorry about my friend's...personality. I'm Natalia Oriana Campana."

"Wow," I said. "Your name rhymes and your friend's initials are 'CLC'."

"We are quite aware of that," Natalia sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now that we are all aquainted with, I guess we should explain some things."

"Yeah," Ally said, nudging Randy and the boy with her foot. "Who's this guy, anyway? He doesn't look like anyone from the show."

"Avril?" Alice asked.

"He was lying in the spot the Nomicon was," I said, uneasily. "I...I think that's the Nomicon."

Ally and Alice stared down at the boy in shock. I looked too, so I could get a good look at boy.

He looked a year older than us and Randy. He had pale white skin, milky and creamy. His eyes were almond-shaped and I remembered his eyes were black as obsidian. He had messy, fiery-red hair that brushed over his shoulders. He wore a ninja suit like Randy's, except the markings were different, and a black cape with a high collar. Around his neck was a pendant in the shape of the Norisu Nine symbol.

"Yeah," Carrie said, looking over at the boy. "That is the Nomicon."

"He is the real First Ninja?" I asked.

"What? No," Natalia scoffed. "The Ninjanomicon is a magical book that can take different forms. He has infinite knowledge and kept all the history of the Fifth Realm."

"...Excuse me?" Ally asked. "Fifth Realm?" She blinked for a few moments, then shook her head. "We're obviously being punk'd, I just know it."

"Seems pretty extravagant if we're the ones being punk'd," I muttered.

"Seems legit," Alice shrugged. "I mean, we're in a motherfucking cartoon for God's sake! Randy looks the way he does in the bloody show! No amout of makeup could do that!"

"Don't be a crazed fruitloop!" Ally hissed. "It's probably Patricia and Hailey's way of embarassing us on live national televison."

"...Fruitloop?" Natalia asked, raising her brow.

"It's a Danny Phantom reference," Ally said, pouting. "Haven't you watched it before?"

"No," Natalia said slowly.

Ally gasped, and started rambling on and on about Danny Phantom. I took a deep breath, struggling against the ropes. How was I supposed to get us out of these? I didn't have my Swiss army knife on me, and I was pretty sure the knot was hidden.

The ruby eyes of my skull ring glinted, reflecting the fire light. I looked down at it, smiling slightly. I remember I got it when I was six on Christmas. It was a faint memory, but I had spent most of December with my uncle Ade and aunt Persefone. They weren't really my aunt and uncle. Uncle Ade was my dad's closest and best friend. But, I insisted on calling them my uncle and aunt since I loved them so much. When they took me home, Uncle Ade gave me my two most favorite Christmas presents: the skull ring and my pet husky, Shadow. I never saw them again after that. Mom said they moved back to Italy because of Uncle Ade's family issues.

Why I was thinking about my past was beyond me. I tended to think about small, non-important things at the worse possible times.

The ruby eyes started glowing, and the ring hummed lowly. A dark aura surrounded the ring, sending chills up my spine. Carrie and Natalia froze. The French girl raised her lance, while the Italian pulled out her whip. Ally and Alice looked at me, staring down at my ring in shock. Even Randy and Nomicon started stirring. I looked around, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"AD, look!" Ally exclaimed.

I looked down and did a double take. In my hand where my ring once was, I held a large sword. The long, sharp blade was made of black iron, with traces of gold, bronze, and silver fused in. The handle of the sword was silver and bone-like. Carved into the blade of the sword were screech owls and poplar trees. The sword gave off a dark glow, with a death-like aura radiating off it.

Blinking out of my confusion, I quickly managed to hack off the ropes. Ally and Alice tumbled, but managed to regain their balance. They rushed to Randy and Nomi, helping the boys up. I pointed my sword at Carrie and Natalia, narrowing my eyes. Carrie raised her lance, her dark purple eyes flickering like fire. Purple and black sparks burst out from Carrie's hands, making the lance glow. Natalia's dark blue eyes flickered like a candle, blue and black sparks came off her hands too, making her whip glow.

"Look," Carrie said, calmly. "You don't want to do this."

"Hell yeah I do," I growled. "You kidnapped me and my friends and then tied us to a damn tree!"

"You don't understand," Carrie pressed on. "We're doing this because we're trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!" I shouted.

"Many things," Natalia cut in. "Monsters, scientists, gods..."

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked, angrily. "Is this some kind of fucking joke?"

"Hell no," Carrie scoffed. "You have no idea what's going on. But, you need to know you're a-"

Suddenly, the fire went out. From the shadows of the forest, glowing gold and black eyes peered out. Carrie and Natalia lowered their weapons, their eyes locked on one spot. I looked back, and saw a figure step out of the shadows.

It was a girl, probably eighteen or nineteen years old. She looked like a living flame, flickering as if she was going to disappear at any moment. Her skin was a pale grey, faintly glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes were black, soulless orbs that looked like black marble. She had no pupils or irises, which totally creeped me out. Her long, pitch black hair floated around her head as if she was underwater. She wore a flowing, black dress with flame-like wisps floating at the ends of the skirt. Her hands and legs were wisps, and strange, black-and-gold tendrils came out from her back.

"We have to go," Natalia said suddenly. "The Shadow Fairies can only appear at night, and they're our only guide to the Walker Express."

"Go?" Alice asked. "Excuse, but where are we going? And what the bloody hell is the 'Walker Express'?"

"No time," Carrie said hastily. "We gotta go _**now**_."

Ally and Alice quickly got Randy and Nomi to their feet, both boys still drowsy. The mysterious "Shadow Fairy" started floating off, with Carrie and Natalia hurrying after her. I looked at my friends, who just shrugged. With a groan, we started running after them.

**/break\**

We ran for what felt like hours. In the dark, the trees looked the same and the ground was hard to see. The moonlight provided some light, but it wasn't enough. The only light we had came from the glow of my sword, Carrie's lance, and Natalia's whip. Even the "Shadow Fairy's" strange tendrils were glowing dimly, too. Natalia had told me they were the Fairy's wings.

"Strange wings," I mumbled.

"Different kinds of fairies have different designs to their wings," Natalia said. "Shadow Fairy wings are tendrils of shadows, Water Fairy wings are made of water and help them swim, and Fire Fairy wings can make a great sheild.

"Awesome," Alice said.

We kept going, trying to keep up with the Shadow Fairy. From time to time, Randy would try to speak but he would quickly fall back into unconsciousness. Nomi was awake, and running along with us. But, he didn't speak a word. Could a book talk? It was a magical book, so I assumed it could talk normally in its human form.

The Shadow Fairy finally stopped, pointing at something ahead of us. In front of us was a train station, with old-timey trains and conductors wearing old fashion uniforms. Teenagers and little kids were going to ticket counters, or waiting at platforms with lots of luggage. The strange thing was that it reminded me of the train station from Harry Potter. Only, the train station looked like a ghostly scene. The Shadow Fairy smiled, and disappeared without a trace. I looked over at Carrie and Natalia, giving them a questioning look.

"This is Dimensional Travels trainstation," Natalia started to explain. "It was created to help make dimensional travel faster, easier, and quicker. The trains can create portals themselves."

"Dimensional travel," Ally said. "Yep, you _are_ a crazed fruitloop."

"Why does it look...ghostly?" Alice asked, completely ignoring Ally. "Is for aesthetic reasons?"

"No," Natalia chuckled. "It's for making sure mortals and cargo won't stumble upon it. Only Shadow and Ghost Fairies can find it, so that's why we needed to hurry. Shadow and Ghost Fairies have to rest during the day."

I looked back at the trainstation, watching the teens chatting with one another and the little kids jumping around. They seemed so excited, yet so nervous. It only made me wonder where they were heading, made me wonder where _we_ were heading. I glanced down at my sword, seeing the blade glint in the moonlight. In the back of my mind, I slowly started to believe what Natalia and Carrie were telling us.

A loud train whistle echoed throughout the station, and a old-fashion steam engine train pulled in Platform #4. Teens and kids started hurrying towards the train, handing their silvery tickets to a middle-aged man in a conductor's uniform. Human-like wisps grabbed the luggage and helped put them on the train. From inside the train windows, I could see the teens and kids pile into seats.

"Come on," Natalia said, guiding us to the train. "Carrie and I already got our passes, so we don't need tickets."

Without another word, we all hurried onto the train.

**/break\**

"_Oh porca puttana!_" Natalia exclaimed. "If you shut up, I will tell you, okay?"

I smirked evilly. During the train ride, I pestered Natalia again and again to tell me what was going on and what she and Carrie were. Carrie had taken Randy to the sleeping car and stayed there to speak with Nomi. Ally and Alice were sitting in front of us, rummaging through their bags. I sat next to Natalia, my seat near the window.

"Alright," I said. "Now, start talking."

Natalia sighed, rubbing her temple. "Let us start with the basics," she said. "The world you live in is not the only one. You come from the Reality Dimension, sometimes referred to Realm Zero. The Reality Dimension is where it started. There are nine realms, each containing infinite amounts of dimensions and alternate dimensions, timelines and alternate timelines, and universes and alternate universes. I, myself, still do not understand the complexity of it all. All I know is that there are gods at work. Gods known as the Primordial and Primevial gods."

"And," I said, "what are you?"

"We are known as Dimension Walkers," Natalia stated. "Dimension Walkers are a race of people with divine, immense powers and have the ability to travel through dimensions. The gods had created us at first. They gave us our powers, and we called them our Power Class. As time went on, new Power Classes were discovered. We don't know how they are created, but we do know that they are Dimension Walkers."

I nodded. "So...you think me and my friends are Dimension Walkers?"

"Think?" Natalia chuckled. "We _know_. Dimension Walkers can sense other Dimension Walkers' auras. When we sense your aura, we can also know what your Power Class is. For example, your friend Ally is a Giver. Givers hold all the knowledge and wisdom in all of the Nine Realms. They are intelligent, crafty, skillful, and sometimes wise beyond their years."

It made sense. Ally was super smart, and was basically the most crafty of the group. She designed amazing clothes, complex weavings, and created models of amazing buildings she wanted to build one day. Ally had a thirst for knowledge, spending her time with her nose in a book and doing research. Me and Ally would joke around, saying she was like a daughter of Athena from time to time. Giver seemed to fit her very well.

"What about Alice?" I asked. "What's she?"

"A Rabbit," Natalia said.

I covered my mouth, quickly muffling the laughter coming from my mouth. Natalia glared at me, but her face remained calm. She cleared her throat, signaling me to stop laughing. It was strange, seeing someone my age act like an adult.

"For your information," Natalia huffed, "Rabbits create the Portals, which we call Rabbit Holes. They look like regular rabbit holes, only much bigger. Rabbits also harbor a curse. They are...somewhat insane. Ever heard of the saying 'madder than the Hatter'? Well, it was started by some Dimension Walkers insulting Rabbits. Rabbits never mind, however. They...embrace it, actually."

"Sounds like Alice," I said. "But, why did you saying 'three major clans' when we told you our names?"

"The Σοφία, Kingfisher, and Hood clans are part of the Thirteen Clans, which you will learn about once we get to camp," Natalia told me.

"Camp?" I asked. "What camp?"

"Camp Walker," the Italian girl said. "There are two camps for Dimension Walkers, known as Camp Walker and Camp Hood. These camps are where Dimension Walkers go to so they can train and learn to harness their powers."

"Awesome," I said.

Natalia rolled her eyes, and turned towards the window. The rest of the train ride was silent, save for passengers talking and the rumbling of the train. I looked down at my lap, letting my mind wander. Many thoughts passed through my mind, some despressing and others not so depressing. I thought about my family and how they were fairing, and I thought about this camp that we would be arriving at soon. I heard snippets about Camp Walker from the other passengers, saying we were going to some remote, woodsy area in Oregon, near the ocean. There was a small town called Ocean View, where Dimension Walkers lived and attended camp. I vaguely remembered my mom talking about how her and her family visited a place called Ocean View.

The train soon stopped, and the train whistle rang loudly. The intercom crackled to life, some passengers had to cover their ears due to the static. I covered my ears, wincing at the loud noise. Natalia didn't seem affected; she just sat quietly and looked out the window.

"_First stop,_" the intercom announced. "_Welcome to Ocean View, Oregon! Welcome campers, new and old, to Camp Walker!_"

Somehow, that relived my nerves. If only I knew that things were going to get even more complicated once I settle into camp.

...

**Translations:**

_**French**_

_***Enfant = kid**_

_***Fille coincée qui inquiète beaucoup trop = uptight girl who worries way too much**_

_**Italian**_

_***Un idiota = an idiot**_

_***Spericolato, cagna testardo = reckless, stubborn bitch**_

_***Oh porca puttana! = Oh for fuck's sake!**_


	4. Randy Gets a Reality Check

_**The Dimension Walkers: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary:**** Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**A/N:**** More changes from the rewrite are in this chapter, like Aiden! His name and backstory has changed, as well as how he met Avril, Ally, and Alice.**

**Also, if there are any mistakes or errors, I strongly apologize! I tried my best to fix everything! I am not perfect, after all.**

**~Chapter Four~**

**~Randy Gets a Reality Check~**

**(-Line-Break-)**

The train pulled up in front of a tall hill with a large pine tree on top. The sky was mixture of oranges, pinks, reds, and purples. The sun slowly rose over the horizon, and the chirps of birds echoed through the air. The teens and kids grabbed their luggage and walked across a field of tall grass towards the hill. I stepped onto the field, seeing the grass reaching up to my hips. A cool, summer breeze hit my face, making my hair float around.

"Wow..." I gasped.

"Welcome to the Sol Forest of Ocean View, Oregon," Natalia chimed as she stood next to me. "We campers like to name the forest that surrounds our camp and near the town where DW's settle. Camp Hood has a forest called Luna Woods."

"What's their little safe haven town called?" I asked, curious.

"Hunter's Haven," the Italian answered. "Don't judge, okay?"

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my pants, and shrugged. "Hey, I think that's a cool name. Not gonna judge, okay?"

"Good," Natalia smiled. "Now, let's get going."

Carrie, Ally, and Alice stepped out of the train, with Randy and Nomi trailing close behind. Natalia nodded her head, and started walking towards the hill. I followed after her, with Ally and Alice next to me. Ally stared at the hill, and gasped.

"I...recognized this place," she said. "My parents took my siblings and I here over the summer when I was four."

"H-Hey," Alice said. "My folks took me and my siblings here too, when I was five. Said something about this place is where my destiny will be. Sounded like absolute blasphemy, like they've gone mad."

"Guess they're not crazy after all," I said.

I stared up at the hill, trying to remember anything familiar about this place. But, nothing came to mind. I didn't remember much of anything before I was six years old. It was all a fuzzy haze, like something was missing from my mind. I felt as if someone had took a piece of my memory away from me, like they didn't want me to remember. But then again, no one remember much from when they were a baby. So, maybe it was just normal.

The sun was now past the horizon, slowly going up through the sky. We stood on the hilltop, standing close to the pine tree. In the high branches of the tree, something silver glittered in the early morning light. The other teens and kids walked passed us, going to the valley. Ally gasped, her eyes going wide. For a second, I thought she would get those star eyes from that cartoon my brother liked watching. She let out a squeal, shaking her fists in joy.

"This place looks amazing!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at the valley, my jaw dropping in awe. The valley was large, probably larger than five or six football fields. Towards the west, there was a large beach with a long dock. The sea was shimmering blue, the waves lazily crashing onto the shore. From the beach, there was a small river leading towards a small lake towards the forest. Nestled near the trees, there was a four-story, Victorian-styled house with a wrap-around porch. The house was white with black trimmings, with a silver weather vane in the shape of a fairy on the roof and a large maple-tree shading the house. There were some Greecian columns on the front porch, which was odd. Maybe the builder was going for some Greek influences on the house. Across from the house was a cluster of cabins, maybe over twenty of them. I could see people with luggage going into the cabins, as well as going into the forest. There must be more cabins than what I was seeing.

Natalia pointed towards the house. "That's the Main House," she said. "That is where our...directors live and where inhabitants that has to stay with us go to."

"Inhabitants?" I asked.

Carrie nodded towards Randy and Nomi. "Non-campers," the French girl said. "The people from other dimensions that are not the Reality Dimension. We also call them innocents, but inhabitants have a nicer ring to it."

"I prefer to be called by my name," Randy huffed. "Thank you very much."

"Don't worry, Sandy," Carrie said.

"Randy, it's Randy," the purple-haired boy said. "Geez! It's not that hard to remember, goddammit!"

My jaw dropped, staring at the purple-haired teen in surprise. Ally gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. Alice gawked at him, as if he grew a second head. Randy froze, his eyes slowly growing wider. Carrie snorted, rolling her eyes, while Natalia covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Nomicon raised a brow at him, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. "Gah! What the fuck did I just say? Shit...NO! WHAT THE UTTER FUCK IS GOING ON?! DAMMIT! I SAID IT AGAIN!"

Carrie and Natalia doubled over and started laughing. Natalia was covering her mouth and Carrie held her stomach. Randy glared at them, fuming. I continued to stare at Randy, absolutely confused. Randy couldn't cuss. In the show, he used the slang that everyone in Norrisville used. He never said "what the fuck" or "what the hell", but said "what the juice". Randy used "wonk" instead of "shit", and used "honking" instead of "fucking". Just watching him curse felt alien, since I was so used to him use the show's slang.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Alice asked. "You blokes hearing this too? I need a bloody explanation right now! Randy's acting like he's off his trolley*."

"It's called a 'Reality Check'," Natalia said once we settled down. "A Reality Check is where the influences of a person's home dimension goes away and they start to see reality in the Reality Dimension. For Randy, it seems he is turning into a normal, teenage boy. Which includes the cursing, probably hormones, and the typical teenage dilemma."

"Hormones?" Randy asked. "Oh hell no." Then, he let out a frustrated groan and smacked his forehead. "This feel so mother fucking weird."

"Deal with your problems later, twat," Alice scoffed. "Blimey! Cursing is very normal among us teens, as well as hormones. If you complain, I will be very cheesed off*."

"Let's just go," Randy grunted, throwing a glare at Alice. "There's probably some interesting bits 'n bobs here..."

Alice blinked, staring at Randy in shock. She mouthed "bits 'n bobs", which I remembered was a British term. And, just for a moment, I could just hear a hint of a British accent laced in Randy's voice. I started wondering what Reality Checks could really do. Natalia said it makes inhabitants (man that's weird to say) see reality. What if Reality Checks could shape a person to become the more "reality" version of themselves? With that in mind, what was Randy's "reality" version?

I quickly dismissed those thoughts. There was a chance that these questions could be answered here. We soon walked down the hill, into the camp.

**/break\**

Once we approached the Main House, there were two adults sitting at a table and speaking with one another. There was a glass chessboard with glass chess pieces on the table, along with with two, golden goblets. The adults were a man and a woman and they radiated this strange, powerful aura.

The man was tall and muscular, with tan olive skin. His hair was blue-ish black, shaggy but neat. The man's eyes were dark blue, much like Natalia's except his eyes were full of wisdom and power. He wore a navy-blue shirt underneath a black blazer, dark grey slacks, and black loafers. On his head was a dark grey fedora with a dark blue strip of cloth. He reminded me of a ruthless mafia boss. It didn't help any that he spoke with a heavy Italian accent, motioning his hands.

The woman was tall, slim, and curvy. She had hip-length, curly hair that was black as a raven's feathers, with dark violet highlights streaked throughout her hair. Her eyes were constantly changing, like a kaleidoscope. When I first looked at the woman, her eyes were stormy grey. But, as we walked closer, they turned sparkling amethyst. Her skin was peachy with freckles dotting her cheeks, but the freckles looked as if they were fading away. The woman wore a dark purple, sleeveless dress, the skirt reaching down to her knees. She had on a black hat with a veil, lace gloves, and dark red, three-inch heels. She was beautiful, and she spoke with a light French accent.

"Those are the directors," Natalia said. "Deamata and Overseer. They're...gods so show some respect, please."

"Exactly what my bloody parents say," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Minus the 'they're gods' part."

I was about to say something when a shout caught our attention. Carrie and Natalia whirled around, big smiles gracing their lips. I turned around, and saw a boy jogging up to us.

The boy looked about two years older than us, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He was pretty tall and lean like a swimmer. His dirty blonde hair was wild and messy, looking as if he just rolled out of bed. His eyes were startling, stormy blue and he had slightly tanned, peachy skin. A friendly smile graced his lips. He remined me of those nice sophomore guys at our school, with his faded jeans and sneakers. The only thing difference was that he was wearing a red shirt with the words "CAMP WALKER" in gold. Above the words was a picture of a bronze shield with the infinite symbol, with two golden swords crossed over one another behind it. It was a pretty cool camp shirt. But, what really got my attention was the leather cord with seven golden charms hanging from the cord that was around the guy's neck.

I blinked, and turned to look at Carrie and Natalia. They too were wearing the same leather cord around their neck, with seven silver charms hanging from the cord. How I didn't notice that was beyond me.

"Jake!" Natalia called. She ran up to the guy and almost knocked him over. "Gods, I missed you! You were gone for a quest for almost a year! I was worried sick."

The guy, Jake, chuckled and hugged Natalia tightly. "Sorry to worry you, Talia," he said. "I never expected the quest to take this long. But, ya know, it's the Shadow Realm and days can become months."

"Shadow Realm?" Carrie asked. "Goddammit, I thought you said the _Forgotten_ Realm! What even is the Shadow Realm?"

"It's the places in between dimensions and realms," Jake explained. "It's like the Ghost Realm, only larger and more complex."

Ally and Alice looked at the guy, instantly drooling over him. I snorted, rolling my eyes. I looked back at the directors, watching them in curiosity. They continued chatting, sometimes throwing glances towards me. I caught the woman's glance, and she smiled faintly. Then, she turned back to the man, said something, and stood up. She walked over us, smiling warmly.

"Natalia, Carrie," she said, her French accent coming on strong. "You brought the campers safely to camp. Oh, hello Jacob. Aren't you supposed to be resting up in the infirmary, Mr. McKnight?"

"Infirmary?" Natalia asked, angrily.

"I just got bruised up," Jake said, raising his hands up in defense.

Natalia glared, and grabbed his arm. The Italian dragged him off towards the back of the Main House. Carrie rolled her eyes, and grabbed Randy and Nomi.

"I'll take them inside, Mother," she told Deamata. "Should I explain things to them?"

I slowly blinked, doing a double take. Did Carrie just say that the director was her _mom_? Or was I not hearing things correctly? I looked carefully at Carrie and Deamata, glancing back and forth between them. There were some similarities between them that I could see. They both have the same fading freckles, the glowing eyes, and the same hair. Their accents were both strong, and both of them had the same, strong aura.

"_Oui mon cher_," the older woman said. "Yes dear."

"Just don't try to confuse the purple-haired boy," Overseer called. "You do that enough with the campers, _mia nipote_. That boy is confused as it is, don't want the _idiota_...how do you say it...'_freaking_' out."

Randy frowned, causing Nomi to smirk in return. Carrie laughed, and led Nomi and Randy off towards the back of the house. That left Ally, Alice, and I with the two directors. Ally nervously looked at the ground, while Alice gave a polite smile. I, on the other hand, wasn't so polite or nervous. I looked up at Deamata crossed my arms over my chest.

"Care to explain why we are here?" I asked, raising a brow. "Because I'm still fucking confused. I mean...Dimension Walkers? Gods? Nine Realms? This just sounds made up."

"Ah...an unbeliever," Deamata said with a smirk. "_Mon chère_, you just met your favorite cartoon character. You have seen a Shadow Fairy, rode the Walker Express, and seen a book come to life!"

"I think I ate something bad," I said. "Magic mushroom...or some schist like that. Or maybe I'm just dreaming." I closed my eyes, clenching my fists at my sides. "And when I wake up, I'll be in my room. I probably stayed up late writing or drawing or reading."

In all honesty, I _knew_ this had to be real. Why was I denying it? Maybe I was scared because I was this being with powers that could label me a freak. Maybe I was terrified because some of my favorite books could be actually _real_ and _**he**_ could be real. But I didn't want to get my hopes because I know I could never get _**him**_. Maybe it was because I was furious that parents never told me about this. I didn't know; all I knew was that I just wanted answers.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, Avril-Drew," Deamata sighed. "This is very real, and not some trick. You are not dreaming."

"Fuck," I cursed. "Hell no. This is _not_ happening."

"Come come," the goddess said, ushering us towards the porch. "We shall talk more inside."

We walked into the Main House, the door closing behind inside of the Main House felt like home. The walls were silvery-white, and the floor was made of mahogany. There was a dark purple door, leading to the kitchen. In front of us, there was a staircase leading upstairs. The gods ushered us to the living room.

The living room was pretty big, with a stone fireplace with a map of the camp above the fireplace's mantle. A dark blue, fluffy couch faced the fireplace, with an oak coffee table in front of it. A black cat was sleeping on the couch, its tail waving lazily. A baby German Shepherd was hiding underneath the coffee table, chewing on a bleach-white bone. The puppy perked up its ears, and walked out from under the table. It raced over to us, and yapped happily at Overseer. The god smiled, and picked up the pup.

"Hello Gio," the blue-eyed god greeted.

The pup barked, panting excitedly. I chuckled, reaching over to pet it between the ears. The pup, Gio, barked again and waved his tail. Dogs always seemed to like me, and I loved dogs back.

"Why don't you girls take a seat on the couch?" Deamata offered. "Don't mind _petite sorcière_. She's a heavy sleeper."

Ally instantly scooped the cat up, and placed it in her lap. The cat softly purred as Alice scratched her behind the ear. I sat next to Alice, staring at the fire. Deamata stood in front of the fire, smiling faintly.

"You know," she said. "When your parents came to this camp they became the best of friends, Alison and Alice."

"I prefer 'Ally' ma'am," Ally said.

"Of course," Deamata said. "You're just like your parents, Ally. Smart, wise, and always thirsty for more knowledge. Your father, Jason, tried to not be popular since his family, the Σοφία clan, was famous. That's how your mother, Alexandra, fell in love with him."

"Your parents found love here too, Alice," Overseer cut in. "Your father, William, tried relentlessly to find more clues to defeat the Rabbit's Curse. Your mother, Jane, loved his determination and passion."

Ally gasped, smiling widely. Alice muttered under her breath, probably about how she just thought about her parents doing the do. I looked at Deamata, twisting my skull ring. The kaleidoscope-eyed goddess noticed this, and smiled towards me.

"Your mother and...father were excellent campers," Deamata said. "Your mother, Renee, attended Camp Hood while your...father, Robert, attended Camp Walker. They were part of the camp pen-pals program, and became the best of friends. Their friendship made their relationship stronger. And when you were born, they were overjoiced."

"Why didn't they tell us about Dimension Walkers?" Ally asked. "I would have been overjoyed!"

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Why?"

Deamata picked up a picture frame. She stared down at it, rubbing her thumb against the glass. The goddess sighed, and looked over at Overseer. The god walked over to her, setting the puppy on the ground.

"They wanted to protect you, Avril-Drew," he said. "Ally, your parents were planning to take you and your siblings to came this July, next month. Alice, next week your parents were going to take you and your siblings here. But Avril-Drew..." He paused, then continued. "They did not want you to come to camp, since they were afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I asked.

"Nevermind that now," Overseer quickly dismissed. "Right now, you and your friends must get settle into your cabins. My daughter, Natalia, and Carolina are waiting for you by the commons area. Gio will lead the way."

**/break\**

Gio the dog walked in front of us, barking gleefully at passing campers. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, using my beanie as a shield. Ally and Alice walked by my sides, linking our arms together. The "commons area" was apparently the area with the first thirteen main cabins a few meters across from the Main House.

The commons area was this big patch of bright green grass with a large hearth in the middle. The cabins circled around the commons area, almost making a crescent. Kids of different ages hung around the commons area or the cabins. Some were older, some were younger, and some were the same age as me. I glanced around at the cabins, catching my breath.

They were the most interesting collection of oddities I have ever seen. From what little I knew of summer camps, the cabins were supposed to look alike. That wasn't the case at Camp Walker. Each cabin was different, in a good way. Odd numbers were to the right, and even numbers were to the left. One cabin looked like a steampunk factory with smokestacks and bronze gears. Another cabin constantly kept changing appearance, structure, and color. We stopped at the hearth, staring at the two head cabins.

Cabin one was high and mighty, with thick, Roman columns at the front. The tall, golden doors had bronze clocks on them, with hourglass-shaped handles as door knobs. The cabin reminded me of the Roman buildings and temples Ally read about in her architecture books. Around the cabin, kids with dark hair, tan or olive skin, and dark blue eyes lingered around. Italian music played from inside the cabin, which surprised me.

"The kids kinda remind me of Natalia," Ally said. "That must be the Overseer cabin."

"How are you so sure?" asked Alice.

"Maybe Dimension Walkers aren't just people with powers given to them by gods," Ally mused. "Maybe they can also be childern of the gods that _gave_ Dimension Walkers the power."

"Huh," I said. "That seems logical."

Ally scoffed. "I _am_ a logical person, after all."

Cabin two was a tall, grand Gothic building. The walls were creme colored, with onyx, flying buttress. The pointed arch door were covered by silver veils, with a stone gargoyle above the arch. On the roof, ravens and crows nested there and tall, willow trees shaded the cabin. Three or four kids lingered around the cabin, but quickly went inside. I only caught a glimpse of their dark hair and purple eyes.

"That's the Deamata cabin," I said, pointing at cabin two. "Carrie's cabin."

"You're learning things quickly," a voice said.

Carrie walked up to us, resting her arm on my shoulder. The punk-Goth smirked at me, and I smirked back.

"This is actually not complicated," I said. "Though...this is just the beginning of things."

"Correct," she laughed. "Now come on, let me show you to your cabins, _mon ami_."

We walked away from the hearth and headed towards Cabin six. Cabin six was like a mini Greek temple. The walls and columns were pure white, with hints of blue. The tall, silvery-grey doors had snakes carved into them. Above the door, a barn owl was deep asleep in its nest. Ally gasped, her eyes sparkling.

"Welcome to the Giver Cabin," Carrie said. Then, she peered into the door. "HARRIET! GET YOUR NERDY ASS OUT HERE!"

A grumbled was heard, and a girl walked out. The girl looked about a year or two older than me. She had curly, medium brown hair with dark blonde highlights that reached down to her shoulder blades. Her round, owlish eyes were stormy-grey; like cloud during a thunderstorm. She was tall and athletic looking, her skin was peachy with a slight tan. She wore a camp shirt the guy Jake wore, baggy grey shorts, and light blue sneakers. The girl pushed a pair of thick glasses up the bridge of her nose, glaring at Carrie.

"Hey Harriet," Carrie sang.

"What in Athena's name do you want?" Harriet snapped. "I was in the middle of reading something!"

I pushed Ally in front of me. She glared at me, frowning. I shrugged, smirking. Ally rolled her eyes, and walked up to Harriet. She held out her hand and flashed a bright smile.

"Hello," Ally said. "My name is Alison Monica Σοφία. I prefer to be called 'Ally', and apparently I am part of the Σοφία clan."

Harriet's grey eyes went wide, and she shook Ally's hand carefully. Soon, they started babbling about architecture and literature. I glanced over at Alice, who pouted slightly. But then, she huffed and turned around.

"Can we get to my bloody cabin now?" she asked, tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I wanna meet my kind and be mates with them!"

"Alright," Carrie chuckled.

We walked across the commons area, towards Cabin Eleven. But, where a cabin should've been was a large hole with a stone archway over it. The hole had a wooden door over it with a ruby-red "11" on it. Alice and I looked at Carrie, confused. Carrie rolled her eyes, and bent down. She knocked on the door twice, resting her arms on her knee.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" a muffled voice asked.

"Why I haven't the slightest clue," Carrie replied. "Whitney Rabbit, you have a new cabinmate. Her name's Alice Kingfisher, daughther of William Scarlet Kingfisher."

The door popped open, and a white hair girl popped out. Her skin was so white, I almost thought she was an albino. But then, she wiped her cheeks, revealing her fairly peachy skin. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue, and freckles dotted her cheeks. Her two front teeth were bucked like a rabbit's. She wore a camp shirt, light blue tights, and black ballet flats.

"Well 'ello there!" Whitney said, her British accent becoming apparent. "Oh my gosh! So you're Mr. Kingfisher's daughter!" She held out her hand and helped Alice inside. "Come on now! It's nearly tea time and you know what that means!"

"Time to celebrate someone's un-birthday?" Alice asked.

"Correct!"

Alice squealed with delight and disappeared into the hole. The door shut behind them, leaving me with Carrie. The French girl chuckled, and stood up. She nodded her head towards the Overseer and Deamata cabins.

"Come on," she said. "Your cabin's that way."

I nodded my head, and we walked over to cabins one and two. Carrie glanced over at Cabins three and four, frowning slightly. I tilted my head, and looked at the cabins. My jaw dropped, and I caught my breath. There was only one word that came out of my mouth when I saw the cabins.

"Whoa..."

Cabin Three wasn't high and mighty as Cabin one. It was two stories tall, the outside black as obsdian. The door was bronze, with an infinity symbol carved in. Above the door, there was a carving of a red phoenix with actual flames eminating from the drawing. Silver dots were spread all over the outside walls of the cabin, faintly twinkling. The porch of the cabin (yeah, it had a porch) had a swinging seat and a telescope pointing up towards the sky. There were any kids around the cabin, and probably there weren't any inside.

Cabin Four was similar to Cabin Three. It was two stories tall, but the outside was purple as amethyst. The door was platinum, with a swirling vortex that acutally glowed carved in. Above the door, there was a carving of an animal that looked like a combination of a phoenix and an owl. Swirls of black were spread over the walls of the outside, looking as if they were moving. The porch of the cabin was covered by a silvery veil.

"The Cosmos and Chaos cabins," Carrie told me. "Chaos and Cosmos hadn't had any kids for years."

"Why are you putting me in these cabins?" I asked.

"I don't know," Carrie admitted. "Before Natalia and I left to retrieve you and your friends, Mother said place the one with a strange aura into the her younger brother's cabin."

"Younger brother?"

The purple-eyed girl rolled her eyes. "Cosmos, Chaos, Overseer, and Deamata are siblings. They are the first generation Primordials, the Golden Blood Primordials. My mother is the eldest of the siblings. Natalia's father, Overseer, is the second eldest. And Chaos and Cosmos are the youngest and twins." She waved her hand dismissivly. "You'll learn more about it in True History 101. Now get some rest."

I nodded, smirking slightly. Carrie shook her head, smiling faintly. She walked over to cabin two, disappearing in the arch. I walked over to cabin three. I took one step onto the porch, then stopped. I looked behind me, looking around camp. This was going to be my life now. It felt odd, yet comforting. At least I wasn't alone, or else it was going to be living hell for me. I already dealt with hell once; I didn't want to deal with it once again.

"Aiden..." I muttered out of the blue.

Walking into the cabin, I took a good look around. The walls were dark purple and smooth to the touch. On one side of the the walls were torches lit by multicolored flames. Bunk beds lined that wall; the beds' metal frame was black and the sheets were dark red. The other walls had different-colored gems and jewels adorning it, shining softly in the low lighting. Another set of bunk beds lined the wall; the beds' metal frame was dark red and the sheets were black. The carpeted floor was dark-red, with flecks of purple. The ceiling was pitch-black, and was adorn with diamonds and a large, crescent-shaped opal. It reminded me of the night sky; the diamonds were the stars and the large opal was the moon. In the middle of the cabin, there was a large bed with black blankets, white covers, and red pillows—probably the cabin councilor's bed. Towards the back of the cabin, there was a black metal staircase leading to the second floor. Near the front door, there was a dark orange door labeled "bathroom".

I took off my hoodie from around my waist, and put it on. I plopped onto the councilor's bed, groaning softly. The bed was so soft and fluffy, it was like sleeping on a cloud. I was ready to fall asleep when I felt something in my hoodie. Sitting up, I reached into my hoodie pocket and pulled out a Polaroid picture. I stared down at it, a ghost of a smile gracing my lips.

It was a picture Ally had a year ago. It was from August eighteenth, my fourteenth birthday. A boy and I stood underneath the tree in my backyard, facing each other. I was smiling brightly, and the boy gave a shy smile. I was wearing a red tank top with a white skull, black mini-skirt with dark red tights underneath, and silver studded black combat boots. My over-sized black hoodie I had now was tied around my waist, and my skull ring was glinted in the sunlight.

The boy was skinny and lanky, taller than me by a few inches. He had unruly, dark silky hair that curled up at the ends. His skin was pale with an olive tinge, with a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks. His round eyes were warm, dark brown, with a ring of silver around the pupils. He wore a light orange shirt that said "FOX TROT", baggy blue jeans, and black-and-red Converse. Around his neck was a necklace with silver charm that was in the shape of an angel's wings. His name was Niccolò Aiden Enjeru, a boy who was very dear to my heart.

I laid back down, placing the picture on my chest. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. As soon as I did, I wish I hadn't.

**/break\**

I've always hated dreams. Either they were too happy, or they were too depressing, or scared the living crap out of me. I never had a dream that I actually liked.

This dream was included in the list of "dreams I hated". It was when Aiden and I met.

I was about nine or ten. I stood at the bus stop, playing with the straps of my backpack. Red ribbons were braided into my hair, and I wore a lacy white dress and black flats. Ally was reading a book behind me, and Alice was braiding her hair. The sun shined brightly, and puffy white clouds blanketed the sky. A soft, spring breeze blew in my face.

The yellow school bus pulled up, the horn honking. The doors opened and the bus driver, Mr. Montez, smiled at us. We walked into the bus, heading towards the back. Kids were talking and laughing, some throwing paper wads around. Some waved at us, others greeted us warmly. Ally and Alice took the last seats in the back. I frowned, and looked around. To my left, there was a boy sitting by himself. He drank out of one those cup containers, the one adults used to bring coffee to work. The boy was reading the comics section of the newspaper. I smiled, and sat down next to him. He glanced up at me, brushing his dark, unruly silky hair out of his eyes.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Avril."

"Hello," he mumbled, his Italian accent coming on strong. "I'm Aiden."

I stared into his brown eyes, marveling at the freckles dotting his cheeks. He glanced at me, and I quickly looked away. Aiden shrugged, and went back to reading. I could hear Ally teasing me, saying we looked like the perfect couple. I ignored her, naturally, and leaned back in my seat.

When we reached the school I had followed after Aiden, with Ally and Alice following after me. He opened the door for me, and we walked into Ms. Palladino's class. Dropping off our backpacks, Aiden sat in the back with me and my friends. He smiled at us. I raised a brow, and asked him why he wanted to sit by us. Aiden said that we seemed nice and wanted to hang out with us. I blinked, and blushed brightly.

The rest of the school day, we stuck around each other. I partnered up with him when we had to decorate cookies. His cookies were a complete mess. Aiden had just squirted a lot of icing and put a pile of sprinkles on the cookies. I laughed, and told him that was a weird way to decorate a cookie. Then, he told me he never decorated a cookie before. He was an orphan, and he was currently adopted by the Enjeru's, a nice Japanese couple that would babysit me and my brother, Carter. I stared at him, shocked.

During music class, he showed me how to play guitar while the rest of the class just made noise. I never took my eyes off him once, and neither did he. He smiled and looked at me. Aiden told me that Mr. Enjeru was teaching him how to play instruments, and Mrs. Enjeru was teaching how to speak Japanese. I asked him if he could speak fluent Italian, because I was curious about his Italian accent. He said he could, and started softly singing an old Italian lullaby. His voice was like an angel's, but I never told him.

At lunch, Aiden and I talked. We argued about what cartoon was better and talked about our favorite things. Aiden loved autumn, and said his favorite color was black. I told him my favorite color was red, and that I loved winter. And then, we both blurted out that we really like dogs. I blushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ally and Alice watched us, smirking knowingly. I could've sworn I heard them singing that stupid kissing in a tree song.

When the bell rang for recess, we headed to a tree while everyone else bee-lined to the playground. Alice started climbing the tree, laughing with glee. Ally sat on the swing that was tied to the tree, her nose buried in a book. Aiden leaned against, reading a book. I laid on the ground, my head resting on his thigh. I played with a large green leaf, folding it again and again. Aiden looked over at me, and smiled.

The last part of the dream was Aiden and I sneaking out while the class watched some boring video. We sneaked into the fifth grade science room, and looked around. Aiden looked at the iguana in the tank, blurting out facts about them. I smiled, and walked over to a door. Aiden followed after me, and we ended up in the sixth, seventh, and eighth grade wing of the school. We walked into the gym, and sat in the middle of the room.

"Wanna be best friends forever?" Aiden asked. "You gotta pinky promise me."

"Absolutely yes," I said. "I pinky promise."

We hooked our pinkies together, and then hugged. I didn't know it at the time, but I slowly started to love Aiden.

**/break\**

When I woke up, tears stained my cheeks and the picture was still in my hand. I sat up, looking around. Rubbing my eyes, I got up and walked out of the cabin. I stood on the porch, seeing it was late afternoon. Everyone was getting out their cabins, heading towards open-air pavilion. There was no roof or closed in walls. I absentmindedly wonder how could they eat if it rained or snowed.

Stuffing the picture back into my pocket, I walked off the porch and followed the crowd. I pulled my beanie off my head, stuffing it into the back pocket of my jeans. I ruffled my hair, letting out a yawn. Some people glanced at me. They raised their brows, and started muttering between one another. Naturally, I ignored them and continued walking.

When I entered the pavilion, kids and teens roamed around the tables. At the two head tables, Deamata and Overseer sat. A woman, maybe in her early thirties or late twenties, sat with them. She was a beautiful woman, with curly, dark silky hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was olive and seemed to glow. Above her head was a silvery-gold halo, and she had large, angel wings that were golden with silver swirls. She chatted with Deamata, motioning her hands as she spoke.

"That's Maria Angelo Della Morte," Natalia said as she came to my side. "She's the mother of one of my _migliori amici_, my best friends."

"Are those wings real?" I asked, dumbly.

"Yes," the Italian chuckled. "She's an Angel, one of the DW power classes. They're different than real angels. You can't cut off their wings and most are mortal. But, they can become immortal if a god or goddess grants them immortality."

"Nice," I said. "So...where are we sitting?"

Natalia pointed to a table towards the back, where Ally, Alice, Randy, and Nomi sat. Nearby, Carrie and Jake sat at a table with three girls and a boy. I raised my brow, giving her a questioning look.

"I'm gonna sit by my friends," she said. "You can sit by your friends. Besides...you might want to see what's going on with Randy."

Blinking slowly, I walked over to the table and sat next to Ally. Randy had his head resting on the table, with Nomi awkwardly rubbing his back. Alice was laughing her ass off, while Ally was just sitting there, confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Randy's becoming a bloody Brit like me," Alice said, pausing in her laughter. "He's speaking with a British accent and using British terms and phrases. The poor chap thinks he's gone absolutely bonkers. I, on the other hand, think it's ace that he's going Brit."

"Bugger off," Randy hissed, his British accent coming on strong. "It's not bloody ace. It's bloody awful."

"Don't be an arse," Alice scolded. "Blimey! It's like you think being a Brit is a bad thing."

"Not blooming likely!" Randy exclaimed. "I think being a Brit is brilliant! It's just...I'm getting these weird thoughts..."

"How weird?" Ally asked.

"Should...should I be looking at boy's asses?" Randy asked. "And why do I get this fluttering feeling in my gut when I see a cute boy?"

"Randall Cunningham," I said. "Are you questioning your sexual orientation?"

"What?" Randy asked. "Bloody hell...I don't like boys...do I?"

"Mate, it's okay!" Alice laughed. "In our world, being homosexual is okay. Well...some blokes hate homosexuality with a burning passion, but most folks are very accepting. Though, I never pinned you to be gay. You thought Heidi was 'spicy' and said Theresa smelled like rainbows!"

"Now that I'm here," Randy muttered. "Girls don't really catch my attention. Boys on the other hand..."

Randy glanced over at Nomi, rubbing his neck. Nomi caught his stare, and the purple-haired teen quickly looked away. I clicked my tongue, watching them with a Cheshire cat-worthy grin.

"Looks like the Reality Check is really taking its affect," I said. "You're becoming British, probably because of your last name is of British origin. And now you're becoming gay!"

"Could things get any worst?" Randy asked.

"Probably," Ally said. "For now, let's just enjoy camp."

"Cheers to that," Randy sighed, raising the goblet that was on the table.

We all picked up the goblets, and did a toast. When I put my lips on the goblet, it hummed and I was suddenly drinking lemonade. I glanced down at the goblet, but quickly shook my head and continued to drink.

So far, camp seemed fine. I was with my friends. I met my favorite cartoon hero. I'm a Dimension Walker and learned that the universe was a lot bigger than I anticipated. And, to top it all off, summer just seemed to not be so boring anymore.

If only I knew there was more to come.

...

**Translation(s)**

_**Greek**_

_**ηλίθιος = idiot**_

**Phrase(s)**

_***Off his/her trolley: British slang for "mad" or "out of one's mind"**_

_***Cheesed off: British term for "pissed off"**_


	5. Ally Causes an Uproar

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**A/N:**** Sorry if there are any mistakes or errors in this chapter! I tried my best to fix them.**

**Also, there MIGHT be a cliffhanger at the end...**

**~Chapter Five~**

**~Ally Causes an Uproar in the Commons Area~**

**(-Line-Break-)**

After several days, I fell into a routine that made life here in camp seem normal.

At dawn, I would take True History 101 with Carrie and Natalia. I learned about the history of the Nine Realms and the Primordial and Primeval gods. We talked about the gods and how they created the gods from other cultures, like how Chaos created the gods and goddesses from Greek/Roman mythology. We talked about then in present tense, which felt really odd. But, I was actually glad since (thanks to Ally and my favorite book series) I knew almost everything about the Greek/Roman gods. But, there were things that I didn't know. Like, Hades fell in love with Persephone because Aphrodite and Deamata fought. Deamata said Aphrodite wasn't as powerful as the other Olympians, so Aphrodite decided to show her wrong by making the most powerful god fall in love with a goddess who was practically unobtainable. She ordered her son Eros to help her, and then she successfully got Hades to fall in love with Persephone.

"Wow," I said. "That's...horrible."

"Why do you think it's horrible?" Natalia asked.

"Well, because maybe Hades had his eyes for someone else and Aphrodite goes and ruins his chances!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "Maybe Hades liked someone else, someone who actually likes him back. But no, Aphrodite had to be a little bitch and make him fall in love with the daughter of his sister. He probably wasn't interested in her, anyways."

"You shouldn't really talk about Lady Aphrodite like that," Carrie warned. "But...I'm getting a feeling you kinda hate her. Why?"

"Guess I found someone to blame with my love troubles," I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"That is true," Natalia muttered. "Her Strings influence everything in the Realms, since she is a representative for the Dimensional Council."

'_Strings?_' I wondered, but didn't say it aloud. The less I knew, the better off I would be. Don't get me wrong, I was really curious and wanted to learn more. But, I couldn't bring myself to ask. My mom had always told that there were some things that we shouldn't know. These things could break us, make us question everything we knew, and would perhaps lead to our demise. Maybe she was talking about inhabitants knowing about Dimension Walkers. Maybe she was talking about something else entirely. I didn't know. But, somehow I understood what she was saying. Curiosity was a good and bad thing. I shouldn't be _too_ curious, or else I'll regret it later on.

Randy and Nomi adjusted to camp pretty well. Randy loved everything about camp, but he couldn't become a camper since he wasn't a Dimension Walker. Nomi was welcomed to become a camper for reasons I didn't know. Sometimes, I would catch them walking around camp. Randy would be babbling with that surprisingly fitting and cute British accent. Nomi would smile faintly, and I would catch the red-head's hand grasping the purple-haired boy's hand. Randy wouldn't notice, though, which made me laugh. No matter what, Randy would always be a clueless, dense idiot.

Though, there were some things that unsettled me. When I did my activities, some people would whisper behind my back. I could hear much of their conversations, but all I could catch was "Why would a Hood be in the Cosmos cabin?". I would glance back at them, and then they would instantly shut up. They still continued to talk behind my back, even when I knew they were doing it. I was confused, and I kept wondering what they were talking about. When I tried to ask Carrie or Natalia about it, they would instantly shut me down.

But, anyway, when I met up with Ally and Alice one day, I let out a girly yelp.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, a little loudly.

Ally was wearing a camp shirt underneath a grey-and-blue flannel cardigan, blue jean shorts, and grey sneakers. On her head was a navy-blue Yankees baseball cap, and her hair was put up in a messy ponytail. Strapped to her side was a bronze dagger with a silver handle, and she wore a leather cord around her neck with a golden ring hanging on it. Ally looked like a brown-eyed, brunette-Annabeth Chase.

"Harriet gave me some spare clothing," Ally shrugged.

"Not you," I barked. "Alice!"

Alice looked down, pouting. "I like it," she mumbled.

She wore a light blue dress that reached down to her knees. The bodice had a lace collar, and puffy, lacy sleeves. The skirt was big and poof-y, with white embroideries shaped like rabbits on it. Underneath, she wore black-and-white striped tights and black ballet flats. Alice's hair was curled into princess-like ringlets, and she had on a black headband with a large bow. She played with the blue lace gloves on her hands, and with the golden watch pendant around her neck. This was the most girly-est outfit I had ever seen Alice in.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked.

"It's what we Rabbits wear," Alice said. "Everyone wears clothes like this in Wonderland, so us Rabbits wear Wonderlandian clothes to remind us of home."

"Now she really does look like Alice Kingsleigh," Ally chuckled.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" Alice asked, giving us a little twirl. "I abso-bloody-lutely love it!"

I nodded my head slowly. "I still find it strange," I muttered.

"Well that's your problem, not mine!" Alice sang.

I rolled my eyes, scoffing. But, I was actually glad they found a place at camp. Alice had gotten along with the Rabbits pretty well. I had seen her around camp with them, inviting campers to their tea parties or helping the younger campers out. Ally was loving her cabinmates at the Giver cabin. She was reading all the books she wanted, and worked on architecture projects with Harriet. I had seen her with Harriet, both of them babbling on about something smart or architecture related. My best friends had found a place in camp.

I didn't, however. I spent most of my time with Carrie and Natalia, training and learning. I tried my best to be social at camp, but I just couldn't. There was something holding me back, but I didn't know what. As I trained, I could see the other campers watching me and whispering. Carrie said to ignore them, while Natalia said they were just curious to know why a Hood would be in Cabin three. When I asked her why I was put in the cabin, she said I would have to ask Deamata and Overseer. They were the ones who assigned me to the cabin, after all.

So I did.

I went to the Main House and spoke to Deamata and Overseer. I sat on the porch, sipping a cup of iced tea while Deamata and Overseer played chess.

"As I said before," the goddess began, "your parents were afraid and wanted to protect you. Being a Dimension Walker is a dangerous thing, Avril-Drew. Your parents didn't want you getting hurt."

"They should have more faith in me," I muttered.

"They did," Deamata stated. "Until the prophecy came..."

Suddenly, the cup of iced tea disappeared from my hands. A photo took its place. I stared down at it, my jaw slowly dropping. It was a picture of a man and woman. They stood under an arch made of roses and daisies in a forest clearing. There were people dressed in fancy attire, throwing rose petals in the air. It was a wedding, probably.

The woman had curly, rich auburn hair with cherry-red highlights that reached past her shoulders. She was slim and curvy, with a lean, athletic figure. Her skin was peachy, and her eyes were bright, golden amber. She wore a snowy-white dress with a ruby-red sash around her waist. The woman had a bright smile gracing her lips, a kind of smile a bride should always have on their wedding.

The man was tall and lean, with slightly tanned skin. His eyes were stormy-grey, like a dark cloud during thunderstorm. He had dark, dirty blonde hair that was unruly and messy. It surprised me that he was able to keep it like that for a wedding. The man wore a black tuxedo with a ruby-red tie.

I stared down at the picture, my eyes wide. This was a picture of my parents, Renee Ramona and Robert Alvin Burgundy-Hood. How did I know? In the picture, the woman held a baby (probably a month or two old) in her arms. Even though it was hard to make out, the baby had a birthmark on its left shoulder. I had a birthmark shaped like an archer's bow on my left shoulder. Plus, the man and woman looked exactly my parents, except they looked younger.

"When you were born," the purple-eyed goddess said, "a prophecy was uttered by the Oracle of the Nine Realms. Your parents thought you were part of this prophecy, so they wanted to protect you and never taught you about their family heritage.

"Your mother is part of the Hood clan. The Hoods were the first clan to have a goddess patron, and were the ones who establish peace between Dimension Walkers and monsters. Your mother, like everyone in the Hood clan, is Mixed. Mixed is a power class, which means if a Dimension Walker is Mixed it means they are a mixture of different or all power classes. Hoods are also skilled hunters, and wolf-bloods."

"Wolf-bloods?" I asked. "You mean...is that the actual name for werewolves?"

"No no," Deamata laughed. "Wolf-bloods are pure-blooded wolves, meaning they were born into a family of wolf-bloods. Werewolves are people who have been bitten by a wolf-blood or have been cursed."

"Oh," I muttered. "So...what about my dad?"

"He comes from a clan of Givers, Scribes, and Librarians," she said. "You already know what Givers are, since your friend Ally is one. Scribes are Dimension Walkers with immense, divine powers. Their drawings can come to life and become real, living beings with a single tear or a drop of blood. Creatures from myths and legends are results of Scribes unleashing their powers. Scribes can also change fate, as well as destiny, just by writing a few words. They have rewritten prophecies, and saved mortals from disasters or letting disasters rage on the mortals. Events like World War I and II were the results of Scribes changing fate."

"They sound overpowered," I scoffed. "So, I'm guessing Librarians are kinda like keepers? Like, they protect ancient relics and record the history of the Nine Realms."

"Correct," Demata smiled.

"Wow...I did not expect to get that right."

I sighed, and placed the photo to my side. I got up, and walked over to them. Letting out a shaky breath, and stared at Deamata right in the eyes and said one thing I would soon regret.

"Why did you put me in cabin three when I'm Mixed? And what's this prophecy that my parents wanted to protect me from?"

Deamata smiled sadly, while Overseer turned to look at me. Their eyes glowed faintly, as if they were amused by my question. I glared at both of them, not backing down. I wanted to know why I couldn't be in the Mixed cabin (if there was one). Was I this really special Dimension Walker that deserved her own cabin? Or, was there something more?

"You have traits that only our brother's champions have," Deamata said. "Brother rarely has champions, much less children. You are the first champion to pop up."

"Champion?" I asked.

"Deamata," Overseer barked, cutting in. "You have told this child enough. Avril-Drew is a smart girl, and we shall let her learn on her own. You know we are not allowed to interfere. We can only guide."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Overseer turned towards me, and glared. "Avril-Drew, please go ahead and head to your next camp activity. My sister and I have some things to discuss."

"But I..." I frowned, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Fine, whatever..."

I stomped away from the Main House, and headed off towards the training arena.

**/break\**

_Clash! Clang!_

When I reached the arena, I found Randy and Nomi sparring. I took a seat on a wooden bench, and watched them. Randy was suited up, using his extending baton to block Nomi's oncoming attacks. Nomi had a smug look on his face as he managed to hit Randy again and again with his bamboo bo-staff. I absentmindedly twisted my skull ring, watching them spar. Nomi was winning, obviously, but Randy tried his best to get the upper hand. The purple-haired teen kept missing his chances to trip up the book up. I could clearly see where I could hit Nomi and get him to break his concentration.

I smirked, and my ring quickly turned into a sword. "Hey," I said as I walked over to them. "Mind if I spar with you, Nomi?"

"Blimey yes," Randy muttered as he took off his mask. "I need a bloody break."

I snorted, "Wow, aren't you a wuss?"

"That bloody ginger is beating me up!" the boy cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"That's because you cannot concentrate enough to see a pattern in his moves," I said. "You need to observe your opponent, find a pattern and use it to your advantage. Like this!"

I kicked to my left, hitting Nomi in his side. The red-head stumbled back, surprised and shocked. Randy blinked, his jaw dropping. I soon narrowed my eyes, holding my sword out in front of me. I took a fighting stance, a look of concentration crossing my face. Nomi flexed his hands, and a katana appeared in his grasp. I should've been intimidated, since he held all ninja know-how. But, I didn't. I just felt...threatened.

Randy instantly backed away, sitting on the bench to avoid getting in the crossfire. Taking the opening, I rushed towards Nomi and swung my sword. The red-head raised his katana and blocked the attack, gritting his teeth as I pushed down hard. He backed away slightly, to which I kicked him in the shin. Nomi cursed in Japanese, losing his concentration. Using the butt of my sword, I smacked him in the chest. He fell back, landing on his ass. But, he quickly got back to his feet and swung his sword. I jumped back, and grabbed his wrist. Nomi froze, staring at me. I gave him a toothy grin, and kicked him in the stomach. The blow sent him falling back. When he tried to get up, I was already above him with my sword's tip pointed at his neck.

"Whoa..." Randy gasped.

"Impressive," Nomi muttered.

"Thanks," I said.

I was about to walk out when I bumped into a body. I stumbled back, rubbing my forehead.

"Whoa, sorry there." It was Jake, Carrie and Natalia's friend. "I was just...where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Last summer," I said, "went to a family reunion. My aunt taught me self defense. I practiced every day."

"Impressive," the blonde said. "But, you could use your sword in different ways. I could...should you some skills I taught Carrie."

"Really?!" I asked, excitedly.

"Of course," Jake said with a smile. "I always help out the newbies. It's kinda my reputation."

"Well then show me, sword guy!"

Jake snorted, muttering under his breath. He pulled out a bronze sword from the leather scabbard hanging from his belt loop. Just before I could ready myself, Jake charged and thrust his blade out. I yelped, and swung my sword to block the attack. But, he saw that coming. Jake hit the base of my blade and he twisted, putting all his weight into a downward thrust.

_Clang._

My sword hit the stone ground, and Jake pointed his weapon at my chest. I held my hands up, blinking slowly. The blonde smiled smugly, his eyes twinkling with victory. I was about to say something when an idea struck my mind. With a grin, I kicked up and knocked the sword out of his hands. I barely noticed the people slowly coming into the arena and watching us in awe. Jake just laughed, flexing his hands.

"Now this is the kind of training I've been missing!" he exclaimed. "Show me what you got, Burgundy."

"With pleasure, whatever your last name is!"

I scooped up my sword, and smacked Jake in the chest with the flat of my blade. He stumbled back, but managed to grabbed his sword. He thrust, swung, and parried to which I had to keep blocking or dodging. His attacks didn't hit me, but my attacks didn't either, mainly because I was all defense and he was all offense.

'_Wait...OH MY GOD THAT'S IT!_'

I smiled, and soon changed my tatic to be defense _and_ offense. Jake was soon pushed back, trying to block (but failing) all my attacks. Pretty soon, I had him pinned against the wall with my sword pointed at his chest and his sword on the ground. The whole arena was filled with applause. Shout and whoops echoed through the air, and I just had to smile widely.

"You're pretty good," Jake praised. "Camp's really gonna help you improve."

"Thanks," I shrugged. "That was one hell of a workout."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Pfft...that's a normal thing around here, Burgundy. We have to stay in shape, since we are constantly on-call for missions and quests."

"Damn...constantly?"

"Yep..."

I bit my lip, and tapped the butt of my sword. It hummed, and turned back into its skull ring form. Sliding the ring back on my finger, I held out my hand. Jake chuckled, and shook my hand. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks, making me cough awkwardly.

"I gotta go," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I meeting up with...Ally and Alice in the commons area."

"Alright," Jake said. "See you at the bonfire tonight? I'll be with Carrie and Natalia."

I nodded, and quickly hurried out of the arena. Once I was a good distance from the arena, hid my face in my hands and let out a frustrated cry. Why did he have to be so cute? Why did I have to still be hung over _him_? I don't know. My mind was fucked up, for reasons I do not want to list.

I walked back to my cabin, wanting to take a nap before dinner. Unfortunately, fate was not in my favor today. When I came to the commons area, Ally and Natalia were having a heatedly argument. Alice was trying to calm Ally down, while Carrie was trying to pull Natalia away. Ally was screaming, spurting out curses and swears in Greek. Natalia was yelling out in Italian, shaking her fist in front of her and swearing like there was no tomorrow. How they understood each other, I had no clue. I just stood, my jaw dropping. But then, I snorted and started snickering.

"Πηγαίνετε στον Άδη, σκύλα!" Ally yelled, her brown eyes filled with fury.

"_Fammi, l'imbarazzo ragazza_," Natalia hissed, her swirling blue eyes glowing fiercly. "_Oppure avete bisogno guardie del corpo di tuo papà per aiutarti?_"

"Grr...Δεν χρειάζομαι τον πατέρα μου! Μπορώ να σας νικήσει τον εαυτό μου!" Ally growled.

"_Certo che puoi. E io sono la Regina d'Inghilterra_," Natalia teased, bitterly.

Ally let out a scream, and ran up to Natalia. She punched her right in the jaw, causing the Italian to cough up blood. Gasps and whispers filled the air, and people started approaching the commons area. I ran over there, pushing pass campers and towards my friends. Once I made it through the crowd, I marched up to Ally and pinched her ear. She let out a yelp.

"What. The. Actually. Fuck." I hissed.

"She started it!" Ally cried. "All Natalia's fault, that περίεργος, λίγο σκύλα!"

"Look who's talking!" Natalia snapped. "All eager to find out what are these 'visions' you heard me and Carrie talking about." She broke away from Carrie's grip and walked over to Ally. "How about you mind your own business and leave me the fuck alone, Σοφία."

"I heard Avril's name!" Ally screamed, shoving me away. "Anything involving my friends _**IS**_ my business!"

"Say what?!" I barked. "What did she say about me?"

Natalia's eyes flashed. "Σοφία, don't you dare—!"

"She said something about a prophecy," Ally said. "About you being a canidate to being the Chosen One, since you were born on the day the prophecy being spoken."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "What prophecy?"

Everyone started whispering, asking the question I just asked. They looked over at Carrie and Natalia, who were both fuming mad. I looked around, and saw Overseer and Deamata, followed by Jake and Harriet, coming towards us. I elbowed Ally, causing her to turn her head. Her whole face went white, probably realizing she punched Overseer's daughter in the face and that he could kill her for doing that.

"What prophecy?" I asked again, glaring at Carrie and Natalia.

"The Prophecy of Destiny," Natalia blurted out. "It tells of a third Dimensional War and determines the fate of the Nine Realms."

"_**NATALIA ORIANA CAMPANA!**_" Overseer boomed as he came over to us.

Natalia paled, and her body started shaking. Carrie stood protectively in front of the Italian, her purple eyes glowing brightly. Overseer and Deamata stood in front of their daughters, with Harriet and Jake behind them. I looked over at Ally, glaring at her, then walked over to them.

"I'm sorry, Father!" Natalia cried.

"I told you not to breath a word about that prophecy," the blue-eyed god barked. "I made you swear on the River Styx, something I wouldn't dare do. Now, you have broken your oath!"

"It's not my fault I was born with this curse," Natalia said, tearing up. "Of all your children to give this to, why me? Do you hate me, or something?"

"Natalia," Overseer said, more gentler. "This is not the time—"

"What the heck this prophecy about?" I asked, cutting in.

Deamata and Overseer looked at me, their eyes flashing. Natalia eased up, and mouthed "thank you" towards me. I nodded at her, then looking up at the two gods in front of me. I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave them my signature death glare. Harriet shook her head vigorously at me, while Jake did the universal sign for "cut it out". I ignored them, naturally, and stood my ground.

"What is the Prophecy of Destiny?" I asked again, slowly. "And why am I involved in it?"

The whole camp grew silent, awaiting Overseer and Deamata's reaction.

...

**Translations**

_***Greek***_

_**Πηγαίνετε στον Άδη, σκύλα**__** (Pi̱gaínete ston Ádi̱ , skýla !) = Go to Hades, you bitch!**_

_**Δεν χρειάζομαι τον πατέρα μου! Μπορώ να σας νικήσει τον εαυτό μου! (Den chreiázomai ton patéra mou ! Boró̱ na sas nikí̱sei ton eaf̱tó mou !) = I don't need my father! I can beat you up myself!**_

_**περίεργος, λίγο σκύλα**__** (períergos , lígo skýla) = nosy, little bitch**_

_***Italian***_

_**Fammi, l'imbarazzo ragazza = Make me, you spoiled girl**_

_**Oppure avete bisogno guardie del corpo di tuo papà per aiutarti? = Or do you need your daddy's bodyguards to help you?**_

_**Certo che puoi. E io sono la Regina d'Inghilterra = Sure you can. And I'm the Queen of England**_


	6. My Life Turns Upside Down

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**A/N:**** Backstories, prophecies, and Avril just thinking how fucked up her life is.**

**~Chapter Six~**

**~My Life Turns Upside Down~**

**(-Line-Break-)**

I always thought my life couldn't get any worse than it is. Sure, most of my life has been great. I have a loving, supportive family and the best, most loyalest friends. I had a roof over my head, clothes on my back, and food in my stomach. I basically lived a comfortable, happy life.

However, not all my life was rainbows and unicorns, no matter how much I wished it was. As I stated before, I drowned in a well when I was seven. Stuff like that really screws a kid up. At first, I thought it was just a miracle. I thought I was super special, and that really bumped up my self esteam. But then, came third grade when I scared that bully with those bones that I had no idea where they came from. Weird stuff started to happening to bullies when they try to mess with me or my friends, like almost realistic nightmares and skeletons popping up anywhere near them. Kids started calling me "Jinx Burgundy" and "Creepy Skeleton Girl" because of that.

Aiden, Ally, and Alice told me not to take the insults to heart, that they were just jealous of me. But they really hit me hard, especially how the pretty girls would say I looked nothing like my parents. How could a kid not look like their parents? Unless the kid had some speacial condition like being albino or whatever, they kid had to have some of their parents facial features. The only thing similar between me and my parents was that I had my mom's headshape and facial features, but that was not very noticable. They would always say one thing that would always make me rethink things.

_"Maybe your some basterd child. Maybe your mom got pregnant by some guy and the guy left her. Maybe you're the result of a one night stand!"_

Of course, I knew my mom would never lie to me. Lies, in her opinions, can only lead to disaster and problems. But then again, she and dad _did_ kept the secret that we were Dimension Walkers. Who knows what other secrets that could've kept from me.

Anyways, the whole camp was silent. We waited for Overseer and Deamata's answer, some of us scared and some of us anxious. Jake and Harriet rushed to Carrie and Natalia's side when Deamata walked over to me. Her ever changing eyes were bright red, with swirls of orange and yellow. They glowed like embers and burned like a flame. A normal kid would've gulped and quivered in fear. But, I'm not a normal kid. I continued to give my death glare, while clenching my jaw. Call me stupid, but I was stubborn and wasn't going to back down.

"Do you really wish to know?" Deamata asked, her tone somewhat challenging.

"Yes," I said, gritting my teeth. "I don't do death glares for nothing. Though...I _do_ like scaring people with it..."

"Very well then," Deamata said. "Follow me, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy-Hood."

Deamata and Overseer walked over to the Main House, everyone moving out of the way. I looked at my friends, flashing them a 'wait at my cabin' look. Ally and Alice nodded their heads, while Carrie and Natalia gulped. I sighed, and ran up to the two gods. We walked up to the Main House, going into the building and going up the stairs. We headed up into the attic, where I was met with a surprising sight.

The attic was airy and spacious. The walls were a light blue and the carpeted floor was white. There were three windows bay windows that looked out over camp, with a blue velvet cushion windowsill seat. The windows were covered by light red, sheer curtains. On one side of the room, there was a wall covered by shelves of books. Each book had different title, genre, and author. On the other side was a wall with a mural. Not only did the mural that tell one story, but the mural that told multiple stories. It was constantly changing, shifting from one image to another. One moment it told a story of a blond girl battling a black dragon, the next it told a story of how the world was created. In front of the mural was a light red, plush loveseat that faced the mural. There was a burgundy oak table set in front of the three windows. Above the table was a glass orb. The orb was suspended golden chain that kept the orb from falling onto the table. Inside the orb was a raging fire that kept changing four different colors: red, orange, yellow, and blue. The fire seemed to be alive, flickering like Deamata's eyes.

Sitting at the table was a little girl, about twelve or thirteen. She had light brown hair that was a wild, curly mess, reaching down to her shoulders. Her skin was lightly tanned, with a dusting of freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. She had big, round eyes that were aqua-green with dark blue flecks. The girl wore a light seafoam-green Greek chiton, silver gladiator sandals, and a fiery, dark blue cloak. On her arms were bracelets made of lapis lazuli; the bracelets started on her wrist and ended at her shoulders. She wore a light blue diamond pendant around her neck and a silver circlet across her forehead.

"Hello there!" the girl beamed. "I'm Sapphira Omega, the Oracle of the Nine Realms. Daughter of Ananke and Champion of the Fates."

"Uh...hi?" I said, which sounded more like a question.

"My, you're Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy-Hood, aren't you?" Sapphira asked, tilting her head. "Wow! I saw your birth, ya know, when I spoke the Great Prophecy of Destiny. I knew my mum chose the right girl to be this generation's Chosen One."

"So you were right," Deamata said. "So is she our brother's champion?"

"I can't say, Grandmother," Sapphira said with a shrug. "Mum said, 'Don't explain prophecies. They were created for others to decipher.' But, aren't you supposed to know, since you _are_ Lord Cosmos's sister?"

"Brother will not tell us if he had any children," Overseer grumbled. "After what happened with Xavier, he refuses to tell us when he is going to have a child or champion."

"Oh well then," Sapphira sighed. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." Then, the girl turned towards me. "Well! I supposed you're curious to see what the Prophecy is, huh?"

"Natalia already said what it is," I said. "I just wanna know what are its lines."

"Very well," the green-eyed girl smiled. "There are always different parts to the Great Prophecies. Each part tells of events that will not only influence the fate of the Nine Realms, but also the fate of the Chosen One. The Great Prophecy of Destiny has four parts. Right now, part one is in motion!"

"What?!" Deamata and Overseer exclaimed.

"Oops?" Sapphira gasped. "I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" She winked at me and then said, "Well then, I better say the lines before Lord Overseer and Lady Deamata freak out."

Sapphira spread out her arms, and her eyes turned a shade darker. Blue flames floated around her, and the orb glowed fiercely. Green mist pooled out of the girl's mouth, and her voice echoed.

_**The dead path to the Shadows,**_

_**Down into the Hallows,**_

_**Is where the Pearl of Chaos lies,**_

_**Hidden from curious eyes**_

_**Be wary of the Coffin of Glass,**_

_**For the Dark One will be calling**_

_**A dead heart joins the dark**_

_**The Black Army's Grave is where thy journey shall embark**_

My jaw dropped, my eyes bulging out. The flames disappeared, while the mist was sucked back into Sapphira's mouth. Her eyes returned to normal, and she flashed a pearly-white smile. Deamata and Overseer shared a look, causing me to point my finger at them.

"No," I said. "Don't share a look, that means something bad, I just know it."

"Avril," Deamata said. "What do you make of the first part of the prophecy?"

I blinked, unsure of what to say.

"Prophecies always have double meanings," Sapphira said. "They could mean the opposite of what you think, or they could mean _exactly_ what you think."

"Thanks for the reasurring thought," I replied, sarcastically.

Sapphira pouted. "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Not helping, though," I muttered. "Not helping at all."

I turned around and started walking out of the attic, ignoring Deamata and Overseer's protests. I zipped up my hoodie and pulled the hood over my head. And yes, I was wearing the same thing. I know; I can't believe I wore the same thing for a few days. Then again, I didn't feel like wearing the camp shirt and no one offered me any clothes. So, I was stuck wearing the same clothes. Thank god the cabins came with bathrooms and laundry rooms.

I walked out of the Main House, grumbling under my breath. Campers that were lingering around gave me an odd stare, to which I growled at them. Some jumped back in surprise, while a few let out a girlish yelp. But, they all slowly backed away and then started running. I blinked, tilting my head in confusion. I shook my head, ruffling my hair in frustration. People at this camp were weird.

As I walked back to my cabin, my mind wandered off. I thought back to the summer after fifth grade ended, the day Aiden and I kissed (and how Ally and Alice fangirled out).

**/break\**

It was a hot, July afternoon. The hot, Californian sun beated down over Hayward. Aiden and I were sitting under the tree in my backyard, eating popsicles and talking. Ally and Alice were running around, since Alice decided to steal Ally's book out of bordem. Ally shouted out curses in Greek, while Alice was laughing and taunting her. Aiden chuckled, and I rolled my eyes at their antics.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the dad-friend," Aiden said. "Ya know, it's like the mom-friend but I make dad jokes and I'm cooler."

"No way," I said. "I would be a _way_ better dad-friend than you."

"I thought you would be the mom-friend."

I pouted. "I am not mature nor am I responsible." I huffed, "I thought you knew me, Niccolò Aiden..." I stopped myself.

Aiden was an orphan. He never knew his parents, nor did he knew what had happened to them. He was adopted by the Enjeru's just days after he was placed in the orphanage. But on his birthday a few days ago, they died in a car crash. Aiden wanted to keep their last name to remember them always, since they took care of him ever since he was seven years old. But, I couldn't say his last name without getting him emotional.

"What's...your last name?" I asked.

"Enjeru," Aiden deadpanned.

"No...I mean your real one. Your..._real_ parents must have left a note when they left you at the orphanage."

Aiden dropped his popsicle, staring down at his lap. Ally and Alice froze, turning to glare at me. I gulped, almost afraid I struck a nerve with him. But, instead he stood up and started climbing the tree. I slowly blinked, not believing what I was seeing.

"_ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING?_" I yelled, angrily.

"Yes," Aiden called. "Now, let me be the moody, emo kid."

"For the love of...AIDEN!"

I muttered colorful curses under my breath as I started climbing the tree, giving Aiden my deluxe death glare. He stuck out his tongue at me, flipping me off. By the time I reached him, I was now cursing like the wind. He watched me, unamused, as I cursed and barked at him. What I was going to say next was really going to screw me up.

"AND I KNOW YOU GET EMOTIONAL WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR PARENTS, BUT HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW I FEEL WHEN I TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS?"

"Why? Since I should feel so glad for you because you have _wonderful_ parents and—"

"People constantly tell me I must be a basterd child," I spat. "I look _nothing_ like my parents, more specifically my dad. At least you knew for sure that your parents _were your parents!_" I looked away, furiously wiping my eyes. "I think those bullies were right. Maybe I _am_ a basterd child, Aiden. Maybe I _am _a Jinx and a Creepy Skeleton Girl."

"No you're not!" Aiden cried. "You're amazing, funny, confident, and so sure of yourself."

"It's a fucking mask, Aiden!" I barked. "Underneath, I'm really messed up, piece of shit."

"Well so am I!" he barked back.

"Good for you!" I snapped, sarcastically.

"Thank you!" he hissed.

We were both in each other's faces, so close that our noses brushed against each other. Our voices fell, and we both shut our mouths. I felt heat rushing up to my cheeks, and I bit my lip. Aiden stared down at my lips, his cheeks turning red like a cherry. Everything was silent. All I could hear was hear was our breathing and the breeze whistling in my ear. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Aiden made a distressed noise, his eyes going wide. I inwardly smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Under us, Alice let out a delighted squeal while Ally started babbling excitedly in Greek. But, I barely noticed them. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my whole body went numb. I could feel my heart was racing, beating against my rib cage as if it wanted to burst out and run away. And yet, I was calm and kept kissing Aiden. He had eased up and started kissing me back. I wanted to stay like this. I wanted to stay up in this tree and never leave Aiden's arms. This was heaven, or something even better.

When we pulled away, I rested my forehead on his. I stared deeply into Aiden's big, warm, dark brown eyes. The silver ring around his pupils were always my favorite thing about his eyes, which were his best features. Aiden reached up and gently grasped my chin, smiling shyly.

"Guerriero," he whispered. "My mom left me a letter, saying her name was Alessandra Guerriero. My name was, orignally, Niccolò Aldo Guerriero."

"Aldo?" I asked, snickering a little.

"Why do you think she said in the letter that she let me change my name?" Aiden huffed. "Now, Niccolò Aiden Guerriero rolls off the tongue better."

"Actually, Niccolò Aldo Guerriero has a nice ring to it," I said.

He pouted, tilting his head. "And I thought you were on my side..."

I grinned. "I am, but I think you should keep the name your mom gave you. Don't get me wrong—the Enjeru's are amazing people—but don't you want to honor your mom? Who knows, maybe you'll see her or your dad again someday. Aiden could be your added middle name or second name or something."

Aiden tapped his chin. "Hm...Niccolò-Aldo Adien Guerriero-Enjeru. I like the way you think, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy-Hood! Oh hey, twins! Since...ya know, I have two names and two last names and you have two names and two last names."

"Ugh...why do I like you again?"

"Cuz I'm awesome and Italian and a weaboo?"

"..."

"And that I think you're an amazing person and you like me for me."

"That's the right answer, Guerriero-Enjeru. Love you."

"I love you too, Burgundy-Hood."

**/break\**

"Hey Avril, are you okay?"

I blinked, finding myself sitting near the hearth in the commons area. Jake stood in front of me, concern lacing in his expression. Shaking my head, I stood up and dusted off my pants.

"Yeah...I just got lost in my thoughts," I muttered.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jake asked.

"Will I be bothering you?" I asked back.

"No," he laughed. "Not at all. I always listened to Natalia and Carrie's problems when we were on the run together."

I stared at him, giving him a confused expression. Jake looked at me, then laughed.

"Oh right," Jake said. "Me, Natalia, and Carrie came to camp together seven years ago. Carrie and Natalia were eight, and I was ten. Carrie and Natalia escaped from their homes in Italy and France and was taken to camp here with me. I...got to know them during our trip here."

"Who got helped you get here?" I asked, now curious.

"Lady Hood," Jake said. "She's head of the Hunter's Pack, and is your ancestor."

"What?"

"Lady Hood's full name is Reyna Ramona 'Red' Hood. She was a past Chosen One for one of the Great Prophecies, the Great Prophecy of Compulsion. She was given immortality and formed a pack of hunters that roamed the Nine Realms and helped out in anyway they could."

"Kinda like the Hunters of Artemis," I mumbled.

"Exactly," Jake grinned. "Anyway, Lady Hood picked me up from my home in England. My mom was sending me off to Camp Walker. My mom and dad are divorced, but still in good terms. He looks after me during the summer, since he lives here in Oregon. We got sidetracked, and found Carrie and Natalia fighting off _ladri anima_, or soul thieves. And if you think Carrie is as scary as hell now, you should've seen her being badass at age eight!"

I laughed, already picturing a little Carrie waving her staff around and fighting off monsters. To be honest, it was more adorable than scary. And maybe picturing a little Natalia helping little Carrie made the image even more adorable.

"Anyway," Jake continued. "I managed to lure away the _ladri anima_ and make them jump off a cliff into the ocean. Carrie and Natalia hung around me, and we became friends. And—don't tell Carrie I told you this—I think Carrie developed a crush on me. And...maybe I like her back..."

"Isn't Carrie, like, fourteen?" I asked.

"No," Jake said. "She turned fifteen during the spring equinox, which was the twentith of March. I'm seventeen, my birthday was last month, May. It's a two year difference, Avril."

"Oh, I thought you guys' age gap would be bigger. I thought you were like seventeen-turning-eighteen years old."

"I'm hurt that you think I'm an old man."

I snorted, and lightly pushed him. "Shut up."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you still havent' answered my question." His face turned sober, and he place a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking about my," I shrugged. "Nothing too depressing, I assure you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Jake nodded. "Good. Hey, I gotta meet up with Natalia. She's still freaking out about her father and whatever. Oh, and your friends are waiting at your cabin."

"Thanks Jake!"

I flashed a smile and ran over to my cabin, where I could see Ally and Alice lingering around. Ally was admiring the cabin's design, babbling about how she would have added a few other details to improve it. Alice listened to her, smiling and giggling about how adorable she sounded when she talked about architecture. When Ally heard her say it aloud, her cheeks turned pink and she awkwardly played with the Yankees cap in her hands. Alice blinked, and started coming up with an excuse for her thinking. I smiled, shaking my head fondly.

Alice developed a crush on Ally during freshmen year. I realized it during the Halloween dance when we all went as a group. Ally had dressed up as Athena, I dressed up as Persephone, Aiden dressed up as Hades, and Alice dressed up as Demeter. Aiden pointed out how jealous Alice looked when guys were complimenting Ally on her amazing Athena costume. Ally was blushing and thanking them, while also flirting with them. Alice was fuming, ranting to me and Aiden about how the guys were only complimenting her because they wanted to get in Ally's pants. I was confused at first, but once I saw Aiden chuckling I knew. Alice had a crush on Ally.

I never told Alice I knew, but I had a feeling she figured it out. Ally was oblivious to the fact that Alice liked her. I wanted to tell her, but I knew it was Alice's job to do that. It was her crush, not mine. Alice was sure about her sexual orientation, but not Ally. If Alice told her right off the bat, Ally would be totally confused and it would ruin their friendship.

As I walked over to them, Ally had gone back to babbling while Alice was cursing under her breath.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Thank the gods," Ally exclaimed. "We were worried about you!"

"What's the bloody prophecy about?" Alice asked.

"A quest," I said. "I'm not sure about what the quest is about though."

"Maybe I can help."

Natalia and Carrie came over, with Randy and Nomi following beind. Natalia's eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying. Carrie had a frown on her face, and her purple eyes were still glowing brightly. Randy and Nomi seemed to be happy, and I could see them holding hands. Could they have possibly gotten together while the whole camp was freaking out? Probably...but I wasn't sure.

"Why are you so curious?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like you're a canidate for being the Chosen One."

"It's _always_ the special ones that are the Chosen Ones," Natalia snapped. "The last Chosen One was a son of Cosmos. There was one Chosen One that was a daughter of Ananke. Another was part of one of the clans of the Thirteen Clans. Carrie and I are the ones that could most likely be the Chosen Ones, since we are daughters of two powerful gods."

"So...you think I can't be a canidate?" I frowned.

"No," Carrie said. "You still could be the Chosen One, since you _are_ part of the Hood clan."

I groaned, plopping down on the porch. I hid my face in my hands, muttering under my breath. I could feel the worried gazes from all of them, but I ignored them.

In all honesty, I didn't want to be part of some dumb prophecy. I'm already fucked up as it is. Being part of a prophecy will only fuck my life up even more. It's bad enough I left home without even telling my parents or leaving a note. What if I get killed because of this prophecy? How will my parents react? Will they blame themselves? What if they think it's all their fault and they should've told me sooner about being a Dimension Walker? I couldn't let them think that way. My parents meant the world to me! They didn't deserve to feel that way. Mom and Dad did so much to help raise me and my little brother.

'_But then again, if I die then I could be with..._'

I stopped myself before I could even finish the thought. I couldn't think that way. Sure, maybe I was depressed. Maybe I let the bullies get into my head after his death. Maybe I started to question if my parents were really my parents. Maybe I'm starting to question what's a lie and what's the truth now that I learned I'm a Dimension Walker. But, I couldn't let myself think that. I still had a lot of things waiting for me. I couldn't dwell on the doubts now, even if I felt like my life was turning upside down.

Letting out a quick breath, I stood up and crossed my arms over my shoulders. My eyes harden, and a faint frown graced my lips. I couldn't let my friends see me feeling crappy, especially Ally and Alice. I know they were my best friends in the whole world, but there were some things I just couldn't talk to them about.

"Okay, this first part is giving me bad vibes," I said, brushing my bangs away from my eyes. "I _really_ don't like the sound of it."

"Well then," Randy said. "Tell us! I'm pretty good at solving riddles."

"And yet you have no idea what Pi is," Ally scoffed.

"I'm more creative than intellectual," Randy shot back. "I have ADHD, ya know."

"You do?" Alice asked. "Blimey, somebody's headcanon in the fandom has come true."

"Anyway," I snapped. "The first line is, '_The dead path to the Shadows_'."

Randy gulped. "Well isn't that a bloody pleasent opening." He tapped his chin. "The 'dead path' could mean a graveyard or a dead forest. Graveyards have paths and that's were dead people are. The Shadows..." His blue eyes widen, his body shaking slightly. "Could...could that mean the Land of Shadows?"

"Possibly," Carrie muttered.

"After that, the next line is, '_Down in the Hallows_'."

"There's a place in the Land of Shadows," Nomi said. "Called the Misery Hallows, where the Pearls of Chaos and the Mists of Misery were created."

"Really?" Randy asked. "Oh shit...Juilian! I hope he's alright..."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "Maybe," I said. "The next lines are '_Is where the Pearl of Chaos_' and '_Hidden from curious eyes_'."

"I told you," Nomi said. "Continue."

Rolling my eyes, I went on. "Anyways...the next ones are '_Be wary of the Coffin of Glass_' and '_For the Dark One will be calling_'."

A shadow crossed Carrie's face, and Natalia's face paled. Nomi narrowed his eyes, a scowl gracing his lips. Randy looked at the red-head, and asked him if he was okay. I looked over at Ally and Alice, who shrugged and shook their heads.

"Okay...the last two lines are '_A dead heart joins the dark_' and '_The Black Army's Grave is where thy journey shall embark_'."

"I KNEW IT!" Carrie and Natalia shouted out loud. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

The rest of us stared at them, watching as they started marching off towards the Main House while shouting in French and Italian. I looked over at Randy and Nomi, who were quietly whispering to each other. I was about to say something when Ally beat me right to it.

"So are you guys dating now?" Ally asked. "Did you guys did the do?"

"WHAT?!" Randy and Nomi exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah," Alice said. "Does this mean Randicon is canon?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Randy yelled.

While they started yelling and babbling, I slowly sneaked off and followed after Carrie and Natalia. As I headed to the Main House, only one thought occupied my mine.

My life was about to go downhill once I caught up to those two.

...

**oooooooOOOOOOHHHH. I GOT THIRTEEN REVIEWS! MAH LUCKY NUMBER, YO. Since I got 13 reviews, I thought it would be nice to reply to some!**

_**I am a Ridda:**_

**(from ch. 1)**_** So far, this is amazing. I love your writing style, and the story seems to be getting interesting. I will definitely read on :) P.S. I'm new to the fandom, and also have my own RC story, and yet I totally want something like this to happen to me xD**_

**(from ch. 5)**_** OK...are you a fujoshi, a Percy Jackson fan, and an Alice in Wonderland fan? Because I'm starting to love you XD**_

**Thank you! ^.^ **

**I do not know what a "fujoshi" is, so no. But! I am a Percy Jackson fan. The series has ruined my life xD. My fave characters are Nico di Angelo and Hazel (how do you spell her last name?). And I adore Alice in Wonderland. It was one of my fave bedtime stories from when I was younger.**

**Buckle up, because this story is about to get wild!**

_**Carabootoo:**_

**(from ch. 1) **_**So this is the new story eh? Well It seems very good!**_

**(from ch. 2) **_**Very good! I may not remember very much from the beginning of your story but I do know that this was written a lot better than the first time! You improved!**_

**(from ch. 3) **_**XDDDDDD**_

**(from ch. 4) **_**FOX TROT OMG YOU USED IT OMG IM CRYING JEEEEEEZ OMG I WASNT EXPECTING THAT (I have a story behind Fox Trot but that for later) FUUUUUUUIUIIII**_

**(from ch. 5) **_**Very good I'm kind of surprised that Avril is able to fight so well after knowing self defense for less than a year**_

**One: I LOVE YOU TO PIECES, CARA. YOU ARE SO AMAZING AND YOU REALLY HELPED ME OUT WITH THIS SERIES!**

**Two: To be fair, this is Avril we are talking about. Avril will not hesitate to use her moves on bullies who piss her off. She will not hesitate to hand your sorry ass to you. Plus, she practices a lot. Since you-know-who is gone...**

**Three: NEVER STOP BEING YOUR AMAZING SELF. YOU ARE SO BRILLIANT AND I AM A POTATO. THANK YOU FOR BEING YOU!~**

**And I would like to thank **_**Nomi Norisu**_** and **_**Ninjablue245**_** for reviewing as well!**

**I hope you like this chapter and there weren't any mistakes and/or errors! See you next time!**

**~Ari**


	7. Bonfires and Surprises

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**A/N:**** Haven't done a disclaimer, but there is an OC that does not belong to me. The OC is named Scotia Mallory and she belongs to ****CanIHaveAHug****. Before the rewrite, I had a little contest and this user won and I was going to have her OC have a cameo. But, I saw how amazing Scotia was and I asked if I could make her a secondary character. I have ****CanIHaveAHug****'s permission to use her. Just wanna let you know that Scotia is not my OC.**

**~Chapter Seven~**

**~Bonfires and Surprises~**

**(-Line-Break-)**

By the time I got to the Main House, I could already hear Natalia and Carrie loudly arguing with their parents. They all stood at the porch, with Sapphira in the middle. Sapphira looked bored. She glanced at them from time to time, and rolled her eyes. I wondered how she could understand what they were saying. Maybe she was fluent in French and Italian? I could only guess.

The green-eyed girl looked at me, and her face instantly brightened. She slowly stepped away, and crept over to me. Grabbing my wrist, she put a finger over her lips and dragged me away from the Main House. Once we were a good distance away, Sapphira smiled towards me.

"Carrie and Natalia won't be the Chosen Ones," she said instantly. "But! They will still play an important part in the prophecy."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Because you're the Chosen One," Sapphira beamed, her green eyes sparkling. "I spoke the prophecy the day you were born. My mom chose you, not them."

"Well that's just fucking perfect," I muttered, kicking the ground.

"Ya know...I can help you if you wish," Sapphira offered, crossing her arms over her head. "I can't tell you what's going to happen, but I can lead you in the right direction."

"Really?"

"Of course! I've been the Oracle of the Nine Realms for quite some time." Suddenly, she blinked and snapped her fingers. "Come, come!"

She pulled me along, which was surprising since she was thirteen and shorter than me by a foot or two. We towards the beach, towards the dock. Campers glanced at us, whispering and a few waving at Sapphira. Sapphira grinned broadly, and waved back. I hung my head, trying to go unnoticed. But, of course, some campers glanced my way. Thankfully, they didn't say anything and just kept walking. By the time we reached the dock, I was about ready to explode.

"Alright," I snapped. "Can you _please_ tell me about this prophecy?"

Sapphira sat down, taking off her sandals. The young girl dipped her toes in the water, smiling down at the sparkling surface. The ocean expanded before us, making me wonder how large Camp Walker was. I sat down next to her, glancing at her from time to time. We sat in silence, listening to the summer breeze. Finally, Sapphira spoke up.

"I grew up during World War II," she said. "My daddy knew that the gods were going to choose a new Oracle of the Nine Realms, and he wanted to protect me. We ran away, moving from one realm to another to hide from the gods. I was only a young child. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew that my daddy was a great man and we were having amazing adventures."

"And then?"

"And then, my mother, Ananke, found us. We were in the Uncharted Realm, the Seventh Realm. She pleaded to my daddy and insisted that I had to become the Oracle. Daddy, however, said that I was going to get hurt. He said that becoming the Oracle would ruin my life. Most Oracles were either driven insane or...fallen deep into depression. He and Mother fought and I was forced to watch them. I was horrified, begged them to stop. But they didn't. And then...Mother won. She took me in and I became the Oracle. While my daddy..."

I wanted to ask what happened to her dad, but I thought against it. It wasn't my business, and probably Sapphira didn't want to talk about it. I glanced up at the sky, taking note of the puffy clouds in the sky.

"So you're immortal?" I asked. "And you've been around since the 1940's, forever a twelve year old girl."

"I am thirteen!" Sapphira huffed, puffing her cheeks. "I am technically a teenager." She let out a sigh, and rested her elbows on her thighs. She put her chin on her palms, glancing out to the ocean. "Yes, I'm immortal. But, I'm also aging very slowly. I was...five when I became the Oracle."

"Must be depressing," I mused. "Being immortal and being able to what horrible things that will happen. Probably lonely too..."

"Lonely? Not at all! I have many friends, both mortal and immortal. Depressing? Somewhat. But! I try to look on the bright side. I'm a 'glass half full' kind of person. Optimism is what keeps me sane and positive."

I looked at Sapphira, my jaw dropping. She didn't met my gaze, but kept staring at the glimmering water. Though she had a faint smile gracing her lips, her eyes held a different story. They were hard like a rock and cold like stone, glinting faintly. I closed my mouth and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my hand, then slowly glanced up at me. I smiled, trying to be reassuring. The girl managed a ghost of a smile, and placed her hand over mine.

"How can you help me?" I asked, changing the subject for her sake.

"What do you know so far?" she asked.

"That we have to go to the Misery Hallows, located in the Land of Shadows. We have to...get the Pearl of Chaos, I assume. I don't know why, though..."

"Big things are going to happen, Avril. I can't say much, or else Mother will punish me, but all I can say is that don't try to fight Fate. Also...don't get too angry at Jake. He's been through so much. Also, beware of the Son of Pluto!"

"Wait, what?"

"Sorry," Sapphira apologized. "I already said too much." She stood up, slipping on her sandals. "Thank you, Avril."

"For what?"

Sapphira chuckled, shaking her head. "For talking to me...and listening. You have a good heart, you know that? You're going to do great things, someday."

The Oracle walked off, leaving me behind at the dock. I let out a breath, and stood up. Brushing my bangs away from my eyes, I walked back towards the commons area.

**/break\**

Bonfires were a big thing at Camp Walker. The whole camp sat around a blazing fire, singing and telling ghost stories. The Deamata Cabin and the Magic-User cabins told the best ghost stories, since they used their magic to make the story seem like it was coming to life. The Siren (the power class, not the mythological creature) cabin lead almost all the sing-alongs, since they had the best voices in all of camp. Everyone would have a good time, chatting and relaxing.

Personally, I wasn't the type to go to social activities, especially if it's school related. At school, I was an open target for the bullies. There were a few people who liked me, but it was always the A-listers and populars that didn't like me. At dances, the thick-headed jocks would always say I wasn't pretty enough. At pep rallies and other school spirit events, the shallow cheerleaders would feign fear and say I was going to jinx everyone. Even as I walked down the halls, someone would say "_Hey look, here comes Jinx Burgundy_" or "_Watch out, it's Creepy Skeleton Girl_". The only ones that generally cared about me and befriended me were Sierra Rivera High Outcasts, which meant anyone who wasn't an A-lister or popular or wasn't considered a Normal.

But, as I sat with my friends, I actually felt welcomed. Some of the campers started warming up to me. Carrie and Natalia came over to us, along with a group of teens. Harriet and Jake were in the group.

"Hey," Ally said. "Who are they?"

"Our friends," Carrie said with a smirk. She pointed at each of them, saying their names. "This is Scotia Mallory, Rico Rodriguez, Alex Angelo-Custode, and Bianca Angelo-Della-Morte."

I nodded my head, examining each of them.

Scotia was a scary-looking girl. She had pitch-black hair that was in a pixie cut. Her almond-shaped eyes were devil red, and held an empty gaze. She was bony, and her skin was fair. A thin, white, four-inch scar was across her forehead, with similar ones across her nose and cheeks. Scotia was wearing dark jeans, grey running shoes, long-sleeved black shirt, midnight blue jacket, and a folded black bandanna wrapped modestly tight around her neck. She stood behind Harriet, her red eyes glinting in the firelight.

"Don't mind Scotia," Harriet said with a smile. "She's usually quiet. Oh, and her power class is Imaginer."

"Cool," I said.

Rico was a lanky Latino boy. He had curly, black hair and warm, brown eyes. A cheeky grin graced his lips, and he had elfish features that made seem like a trickster. Oil was streaked on his cheeks, and ash covered his white shirt. His baggy jeans had oil stains, and his brown hiking boots had cinders covering them. Rico stood by Natalia, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"_Hola_," the Latino greeted.

"Natalia," I said, teasingly. "You have a boyfriend?"

Natalia's cheeks turned pink, and her eyes glowed fiercely. "_Yes_," she hissed. "We've been dating for two years. I met him when I first arrived here."

"Power class?" Ally asked.

"Tinker," Rico smiled. "And Fire Elemental. Also, I'm a ladies man."

Natalia rolled her eyes, and placed a kiss on his cheeks. Small flames appeared on his ears, and Rico rubbed his neck nervously. Natalia rolled her eyes, fondly.

The last two were looked Italian. Bianca looked about two years older than me. Her skin was olive toned, with a light dusting of freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She had dark, silky hair that was a wavy mess. Her dark brown eyes held a friendly gaze, and a small smile graced her lips. Bianca wore a white shirt underneath a black cardigan, chocolate-brown skirt with white tights underneath, and black ankle boots. On her head was a dark green, floppy cap.

"You look familiar," I blurted out, staring at Bianca.

"Really?" Bianca asked, her Italian accent becoming apparent. "I never seen you before."

"No," I said. "I've seen you...in pictures."

"Avril," Ally said. "Don't be weird!"

"But I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

"Anyway," the older Italian, Alex, said. "I hope you like Camp Walker, Avril."

Alex looked about three years older than me, with a slim, curvy body frame. She had long, medium brown hair that was put up in a high ponytail. Her skin was olive toned, with a few freckles dotting her cheeks. She had rich, brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of thick glasses. Alex wore a camp shirt, black yoga pants, and dark grey running shoes.

"It's awesome," I said. "I—"

There was a loud squeal, and Alice landed on Ally's lap. Ally let out a yelp, her cheeks turning red. Alice didn't notice this, and grabbed my arm. Her blue eyes were wide and full of glee.

"Avril! Ally!" she exclaimed. "Come! I saw something that will make you freak!"

Before I could say anything, Alice got up and dragged me and Ally away from the bonfire. We ran through camp in the darkness, heading towards the lake. I still couldn't believe the camp had a beach _and_ a lake. There were still parts of camp I haven't seen. Camp Walker was really large. It made me wonder how normal people haven't found it and gotten curious. It would've been easy for a normal person to get lost in the woods and then end up in the camp's borders. But then again, Camp Walker was probably protect by magical borders. Maybe it made sure mortals didn't find the camp.

As we slowed down, I looked around. The trees encircled the lake, which was pretty big. The half moon cast an ivory glow on the water, causing the water to glimmer. The air was warm, with a soft, cool breeze blowing through the trees. In the distance, I could hear owls hooting and animals running through forest floor. I stopped, smiling faintly. My mom had always told me that nature was a beautiful thing, and that not many people appreciated its beauty until it was too late.

"Look," Alice whispered, pointing to the lake.

We all hid behind some bushes, watching as two figures sat at the lake's shore, tossing pebbles and just talking. It only took me a moment to realize that the figures were Randy and Nomi. The two were laughing and, from time to time, stealing a few quick pecks on the lips. Ally's jaw dropped, her eyes going wide. Alice gave a delighted grin, and I just chuckled softly.

"It's canon," I muttered. "It's definitely canon now."

"Take that, Ally," Alice whispered. "Fowlham is officially not canon."

"Shut it," Ally hissed.

While they quietly bickered, I watched Randy and Nomi. I smiled, but it was sad. They looked so in love, so care-free. Randy still worried that him being away from Norrisville so long would give McFist an opportunity to attack and try to free the Sorcerer. But, when I saw him around camp, he looked at ease and happy, especially when he and Nomi were together. Randy seemed to have matured, somewhat. He was still a clueless dork and a dense idiot, but there was something different about him. All I knew was that being the real world really helped him.

I was happy for him; I really was. But, seeing him and Nomi together reminded me of me and Aiden. And those memories were bittersweet and painful.

Wiping the tears that were starting to form at the corners of my eyes, I stood up and quietly started walking away from the lake. Ally and Alice didn't notice, since they were far too busy taking pictures and babbling about Randy and Nomi. I kept my head down, my hands stuffed into my pockets. I could hear the sounds of the bonfire. They usually ran long into the night, since most of us were teenagers with _way_ too much freedom.

I walked back to my cabin, slamming the door shut behind me. I plopped down on the councilor's bed, burying my face into the pillows. My eyelids grew heavy, and a yawn escaped my lips. Soon, I fell asleep and slipped into a dream.

/dream|start\

In my dream, I stood in front of a gateway to a cemetery. Next to the gateway, there was a bronze sign that said "_Norrisville's Historical __Cemetery_" in bold, golden letters. Gulping, I walked into the cemetery.

_**"The dead path to the Shadows..."**_

My eyes went wide, and I looked around. The air was calm and quiet, and I could only hear the sound of the wind whistling in my ear. Stone tombstones and white crosses were scattered all around me. Large mausoleums were placed here and there, with moss and vines covering them. I stopped in front of an angel statue. The ground in front of the angel shifted, and it revealed a stairwell. Without a second thought, I walked down it.

_**"Down in the Hallows..."**_

I found myself standing in the middle of the woods. The tall trees had pitch-black leaves and their trunks were pale grey. The grass was dark green with thick, white fog covering the ground. Up above my head, the sky was black as ebony, with swirls of dark blue and dark purple. A cold wind blew in my face, and the frigid air pierced my exposed skin like ice daggers. I rubbed my arms, but I didn't feel that cold. In fact, I was quite comfortable with it.

I started walking through the forest, my eyes darting around. There wasn't much here, except for the plants and the animals. As I was walking, a wolf stopped in front of me. I froze, staring at the canine. It regarded me with its golden eyes, and then continued on its way. Blinking, I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking.

_**"Is where the Pearl of Chaos lies...Hidden from curious eyes..."**_

A tall, Japanese tower stood in front of me. Mists of different colors swirled around the tower, along with glowing butterflies. Foxes and wolves lingering near the tower's front doors, staring at me with their glowing eyes. The wolves raised their heads up, and let out a long howl. The foxes slowly walked over to me. They nudged at my legs, trying to guide me somewhere. One nuzzled its head against my hand, causing me smile a little. I followed them, walking away from the tower.

_**"Be wary of the Coffin of Glass...For the Dark One will be calling..."**_

The foxes lead me to a clearing in the woods. On the ground, there were piles of bones and sleeping people. In the middle of the clearing, there was a coffin made of glass. Inside, there was a dark silhouette. The figures kept moving, and I could hear thuds and cries of help. I couldn't help but walk towards the coffin. The foxes followed after me, carefully guiding me so I wouldn't step on the people or bones. Once I got to the coffin, it glowed with a dark aura. On the sides of the coffin were pictures of phoenixes, poplar trees, and scenes of peaceful deaths. On the lid of the coffin, there was a screech owl carving and the Greek lettering.

"Ομορφιά Θανάτου," I muttered. [_Translation: Death's Beauty_]

_**"A dead heart joins the dark..."**_

A figure of a boy appeared on the other side of the coffin. His startling, stormy blue eyes held a bitter, vengeful gaze. He pulled out a sword, which glinted two colors in the darkness; silver and black. The boy glanced down the coffin, placing his hand on top of the lid. Curious, I touched the lid. It flashed red, and the ground started rumbling. I tried pulling my hand away, but it was stuck on the lid. I looked up at the boy, and he smiled darkly.

_**"The Black Army's Grave is where thy journey shall embark..."**_

Suddenly, the bones started moving. They turned into skeletons, dressed as Roman and Greek warriors. The people started stirring, slowly waking up. My hand was soon freed, and I managed to stumble back. But then, I tripped and fell onto my ass. The boy stepped towards me, with the foxes circling his feet. He chuckled, and raised his sword.

"_All hail the Dark One_," he whispered.

His sword thrust down, but it froze just inches from my chest. I looked behind him and saw the coffin lid slowly slid off and landed on the ground with a loud thud. The dark silhouette slowly sat up, and turned its eyes towards me. It grinned darkly, showing off its pearly-white teeth.

"_**I warned you...**_" it rasped. "_**Get ready...**_"

I was suddenly lifted up and whirled around. I was face to face with a different boy. My face instantly paled, my eyes going wide. He smiled like the devil, his dark eyes glinting.

"_**Things are going to get very interesting...**_"

I let out a scream, and felt something cold going through my stomach.

/dream|end\

I sat up, still screaming my head off. Flashes of the dream still burned in the back of my mind, causing my stomach to churn. My throat started to throb, but I still kept screaming. Tears blurred my vision, and my whole body felt numb. I barely noticed the door being pounded on and voices calling out to me. I was still caught up in the dream, still mulling over each little detail. The voice and the two boys were the first things that popped in my head.

The voice I heard didn't belong to anyone I knew, but it felt familiar. It was raspy, feminine voice. The ethereal voice sounded light and airy, yet dark and vemonous. It sent chills down my spine, yet filled me with warmth. It filled me with worry, yet it also filled me with calmness. It filled me with anger, yet it filled me with peace. It filled me with misery, yet it filled me with joy. It made me feel so many things that it was very conflicting.

The two boys were people I knew. The first boy was hard to recognize. His face was hard to examine, since it was blurred in the dream. All I could see was his stormy blue eyes, which I knew for a fact that it belong to someone I knew. The other boy, however, was the one I recognized instantly. The tip-off were his dark brown eyes and that smile. But, it couldn't be _him_ since he's...gone. I saw him...go. How could he be...?

"AVRIL!"

I instantly stopped screaming, and stared at the face in front of me. It was Nomi, with Randy standing in the doorway. I blinked slowly, placing my hand over my throat. Nomi knelt in front of me, gently gripping my shoulders. His brows were furrowed, and his lips were pressed in a thin line.

"A-Are you okay?" the red-head asked.

"Y-Yeah," I said, cringing at my voice cracking.

"What happened?" Nomi asked. "You woke up the whole camp!"

"The whole camp...?"

"You were screaming bloody murder," Randy said, sitting down by Nomi. "The first ones to hear you were the kids in Cabin One and Cabin Two. Pretty soon the whole camp woke up when you screamed 'Ομορφιά Θανάτου'. What the bloody hell does that mean?"

I ran a nervous hand through my hair, my breathing quickening. Nomi glared at Randy, and turned back to me. The Japanese took my hands in his, staring at me straight in the eyes.

"Hey, hey," Nomi said in a soft tone. "Calm down. You're fine, it was just a dream."

"A dream that was about the Great Prophecy of Destiny," I said. I quickly got out of bed, heading to the doorway. "Come on, I think we need to have a little meeting."

They both looked at each other, with a curious and confused look on their faces. But then, they both sighed and followed after me. We ran towards the Main House as dawn broke.

**/break\**

Deamata and Overseer were sitting at the porch, with Sapphira leaning against the railing. We stopped at the porch steps, catching our breath. The two gods looked at us, raising a brow. Sapphira smiled, her eyes glinting with a knowing light. Taking a breath, I walked up to the two gods and slammed my hands on the table.

"I had a dream about the prophecy," I said. "I know what's gonna happen, and it's not good."

I quickly explained my dream, recounting every little detail. I left out the second boy, however, since I just couldn't bring myself to talk about him. A shadow crossed Deamata's face as she listened, and her eyes flashed red. Overseer narrowed his eyes, and a scowl graced his lips. Nomi's face instantly paled when I talked about the Japanese tower and foxes. By the time I finished, Overseer and Deamata shared a look. The goddess turned to me, her kaleidoscope eyes turning onyx black.

"I supposed you're going to ask if you would like to go on a quest?" Deamata asked.

"Yes," I said. "And I want Nomi and Randy to come along. As well as Carrie, Natalia, Ally, and Alice." I paused, and looked at Nomi and Randy. "Are you okay with that?"

"Hell yes!" Randy exclaimed. "I've been waiting to do some action!"

"I supposed," Nomi said.

"Great!" I beamed.

"Avril," Sapphira said. "Before you go, remember my warnings."

I bit my lip, and nodded my head. "Yeah...beware the Son of Pluto and don't get mad at Jake."

"Excuse me?" Deamata asked.

"Son of Pluto?!" Overseer boomed. "Young lady, you better—"

Before he could say anything else, I grabbed Nomi and Randy's wrists and ran off the porch. Both boys yelped as I dragged them to the commons area, where Alice and Ally were sitting by the hearth. Ally had her nose in a book, her eyes scanning the pages. Alice was staring up at the sky, babbling about how the Wonderland skies were colorful and the clouds were always puffy and white. I could've sworn I saw Ally smiling faintly at Alice. Natalia and Carrie walked over to them, with Jake following them.

_ "Also...don't get too angry at Jake. He's been through so much."_

How could I be angry at Jake? He's been very helpful towards me and my friends while we stayed at camp. Plus, he was Carrie and Natalia's best friend. If Carrie and Natalia trusts him, why can't I? Besides, what could he possibly do that will make me angry at him?

"Hey guys!" I called as I walked over to them. "I...gotta tell you something."

"You just got a quest," Natalia said, her eyes flashing blue.

I blinked, my jaw dropping. "How...?" I shook my head. "Nevermind. But yeah, I got a quest and I want you guys to come with me."

"A quest?" Jake asked. "To...where exactly?"

I bit lip, and told them about my dream. "We have to go to Norrisville and find this graveyard. It can take us to the Land of Shadows, where the Pearl of Chaos is."

"Why do we need to find the Pearl of Chaos?" Randy asked. "I mean...it's not like the Sorcerer is breaking free. R-Right?"

"I think he is," Carrie said. "Why else would you need to find the Pearl of Chaos? And I don't mean the ones the Sorcerer has, I mean the _original_ Pearl of Chaos."

"Original?" I asked.

"The first one ever created," Carrie said. "It holds immense, dark magic. If it falls into the wrong hands, gods know what would happen!"

"That's why we must go get it," Nomi said.

I nodded my head. "I mean, with Carrie and Natalia's experience, Nomi's knowledge, Randy's ninja moves, Ally's intelligence, Alice's...spunk, and my leadership, we can do it!"

"Excuse me, _your_ leadership?" Natalia asked.

"She _is_ the Chosen One," Carrie reminded her.

"She is?" Jake asked.

"I am," I said with a smile. "And as Chosen One, I'm gonna lead this quest hands down."

"But Avril—" Natalia tried to say.

"This is _her_ prophecy," Carrie interrupted. "And, she has to lead it."

"But, but..." Natalia groaned and smacked her forehead. "Oh, alright..."

"I say we start getting ready," Ally said. "We must be prepared for anything. I think me and Alice should brush up on some fighting skills."

"I can help you with that," Jake said.

"Brilliant!" Alice grinned, and grabbed Jake's arm. "Come then, let's get our training on!"

Ally and Alice walked off, while talking with Jake. Natalia huffed, muttering angry Italian curses under her breath. Carrie chuckled, shaking her head. She turned to me, her purple eyes glinting.

"You sure you can do this, Burgundy? I mean, you _are_ a newbie."

"Pfft, I'll be fine," I scoffed.

"If you're sure..."

I nodded. On the outside, I seemed pretty calm and confident. But, on the inside, I was a mess. I was scared I was going to mess things up, that I was going to be a huge failure. I knew I couldn't be thinking negative thoughts, but negativity seemed to always come to me. I couldn't think of the positive without thinking about the negative, and vice versa. There were so many ways this quest could end. It didn't help any that the prophecy and the dream made my nerves all shot.

I could only pray that thing would go the way I wanted them to go. But, of course, with my luck I knew it was going to happen.

...

**Short chapters are short. I'm sorry I could make this any longer! I just wanted things to move along so we could get to the quest!**

**~Review Replies~**

_**Carabootoo**_

**HONEY BUNS, YOU ARE TOO KIND! . **

**LOVE YA TOO, SWEETIE! ^.^**

_**I am Ridaa**_

**Oooooohhhh! Yeah I love Boys love. Though, I know it as yaoi.**

**Thank you! I knew Hazel's last name stared with "l". Jeez, how do you even pronounce "Levesque"? IDK**

_**Ninjablue245**_

**Thank you! :)**

**Ah...I like to call Randy and Nomi's development "off-screen" development. Later on, you'll get to see just how developed they are. (Especially Randy!)**

**Shoutout to **_**Nomi Norisu**_** for always reviewing! Thank you.**

**I hope you all love this chapter and don't forget to review! Reviews give me happy feelings and motivation to keep writing. :D **

**Tune in next chapter for the start of the quest, where they all go to Norrisville and search through a creepy (and haunted) cemetary!**

**~Ari**


	8. The Dead Path To the Shadows

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**A/N:**** If anyone is wondering...this story takes place after "Big Trouble In Little Norrisville" and "Winner Takes Ball" or possibly after "Ball's Well That Friends Well". If RC9GN is really coming to an end and not having a third season [which I will scream for eternity], then consider this story post-series.**

**~Chapter Eight~**

**~The Dead Path To the Shadows~**

**(-Line-Break-)**

By the time we finished packing and preparing, the sun was starting to set. We stood on top of the hill, looking over Camp Walker. I had only been here a few weeks and it already felt like home. It was strange, but also very comforting.

I leaned against a tree, halfheartedly listening to Carrie and Natalia going over a plan. Sure, that was rude since they were trying to help me, but my focus was somewhere else. My gaze was on Randy and Nomi, who were quietly talking to one another. They were holding hands, and Nomi was whispering in Randy's ear. Randy was rubbing the back of his neck, and his cheeks were bright red. I snorted and shook my head. Those two were so adorable that it should be illegal.

Jake had come to say his goodbyes. Natalia and Carrie nearly pushed him down as they tackle-hugged him. The blonde rolled his eyes and told them to be careful. Natalia promised she would, while Carrie snorted and said she would try. Once he got out of the bear hug, Jake walked over to Alice and Ally. He wished them good luck, and to make sure they watched each other's backs. He said, and I quote, "You work better as a team". I couldn't believe, since Ally and Alice constantly bickering and were polar opposites. Ally nodded her head, while Alice gave a toothy grin and saluted him. When he walked over to me, Sapphira's warning echoed in my mind again.

_"Also...don't get too angry at Jake. He's been through so much."_

There was absolutely nothing he could do that could anger me. Jake was a good guy. He was kind and helpful. Carrie and Natalia knew him for a long time, and they trusted him a lot. Everyone at camp trusted him too. Jake had a lot of friends and many people that respected him. Jake was a good guy. And—I'll ask again just because—what could he possibly do to anger me? The only bad thing he did was steal stuff, and that was for new campers like me.

"Good luck, Avril," Jake said. "Also, nice outfit."

I glanced down. The girls from the Siren cabin hooked me up with some new clothes to wear for the quest. When I told them I only had the clothes I've been wearing since I arrived at camp, they instantly dragged me to their cabin. Now, I was wearing a red tank top with a white skull on it, ripped-up black jeans, and dark grey combat boots. They said they were going to leave me a bag of extra clothes for when I returned from the quest. People were _really_ helpful at this camp.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Just hope I won't mess up."

"You won't," the blonde said. "You got some pretty awesome moves. You're gonna do great, Burgundy."

"Yeah...whatever..."

Just before we had to leave, Deamata and Overseer came up to me. Carrie and Natalia gave their parents a questioning look, but quickly dismissed it and guided the others to the awaiting train down in the Walker Express. I raised my brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you still have your skull ring?" Deamata asked. "The one that can turn into a sword?"

I nodded, slipping my ring off my finger. "I never take it off, unless I take a shower or go swimming."

"Good," the goddess sighed. "As the Chosen One, you must be given special items by the gods."

That did not seem likely. "Really?"

"No," Overseer said. "You have a god watching out for you."

That _really_ didn't seem likely. "Who?"

"Our brother," Deamata said. "Cosmos, the god of life, creation, and order. He seems to favor you, and wants to give you these items."

"Isn't my sword enough?" I asked as I slipped my ring back on my finger. "Damn...I never knew Uncle Ade had access to magical items."

Overseer blinked, his eyes flashing with a dangerous light. Deamata nudged his shoulder, and shook her head. The god cleared his throat.

"Our brother insist that you must have these items," he said. "Now, first here are the pendants..."

Deamata held out two necklaces. The first necklace had a bronze chain, with a golden sun-shaped pendant about the size of my palm hanging on the chain. The second necklace had an obsidian chain, with a silver crescent moon-shaped pendant about the size of my palm hanging on the chain. The pendants glittered, and radiated a strange aura. I placed them around my neck, admiring them.

"Hot damn, these look amazing!" I beamed.

"The Pendants of Artemis and Apollo," Deamata told me. "The Pendant of Artemis gives the wearer some—but not all—of Artemis's abilites, like her connection with nature and her hunter instincts. The Pendant of Apollo gives the wearer only a few of Apollo's abilities, like his control on the sun and his prophetic senses. These were heirlooms in your mother's family that was lost during a war. Cosmos found them, and thought you could use them."

"Uh..."

"And, since you are a Hood after all, you need your own bow and quiver full of arrows..."

Deamata handed me the coolest bow I've ever seen. My mom had a collection of antique bows, but none of them compared to this one. The bow was made of wood black as ebony, and had wolves carved into the wood in silver. The string of the bow was made of gold, and shimmered faintly. The place where you would hold the bow had crimson cloth wrapped around it, and when I held it it felt just right in my hands. The quiver was made of leather colored black, with my mom's family crest on it. The family crest was a golden bow shooting a bronze arrow that was parallel to the silver crescent moon. The quiver was filled with bronze, silver, gold, and iron arrows with each glowing a different aura.

My jaw dropped, and I think I drooled a little as I slung the quiver over my shoulder and held the bow in my hands. I pulled out a bronze arrow and loaded the bow. Taking a deep breath, and pulled the arrow back. I aimed it towards the train station, where the others were waiting for me. I let the arrow go, and flew through the air. It hit the ground right in front of Natalia, and a giant green cloud engulfed the whole group. I doubled over and burst into laughter.

"Fuck," I said between laughs. "That was a fart arrow! HA!"

"That was...impressive," Overseer said. "I did not know the pendent could help you in archery."

"It doesn't," Deamata smiled. "Her family are the Hoods, remember? Artemis gave them her blessing, and they became natural and powerful hunters. They also have a special connection with nature and its animals, especially wolves."

"So..." I said as I slung my bow over my shoulder. "Are there any other items you need to give me?"

Sapphira soon came up to me, smiling sweetly. She held out a book, her eyes glowing brightly. The book was dark blue, and about a half a foot thick and a foot tall. In the middle of the book's cover, there was a black sapphire. Above the sapphire, the words "THE BLACK SAPPHIRE" were written in silver lettering. I stared at her, wondering how the hell could a little girl like her could lift up such a heavy book like that.

She opened the book, and I read aloud the page she opened up to.

"_If you are reading this, then it is too late for you._

_The Black Sapphire__ is a book only for the eyes of the Chosen One. A mere Inhabitant or another Dimension Walker cannot read it without the Chosen One present._

_Chosen One, you must be prepared. We, the Fates, created this book as a history book and guide to help you with the coming journey._

_Many have called us cruel and unforgiving; when really we only predict fate, not create it. Fate is not a person, but a powerful force that no one can control. Not even a Primordial._

_Within these pages is information our mother, Ananke, and Diviners have gathered that will help you._

_Please, read this and you will survive. If you don't...your fate has been sealed._

_We wish you the best of luck._

—_Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos_

_**The Fates**_"

"Mother wanted you to be prepared," Sapphira said. "Usually, when a Great Prophecy is spoken at the same time a Chosen One is born, he or she must be prepared. Throughout their lives, the Chosen One is trained and must read from the Black Sapphire. But, of course, your mother didn't do this since she was afraid."

"So...I have to lug this damn thing around throughout my quest?" I asked. "That fucking thing probably weighs a million pounds! It'll rip my mother-fucking arms off!"

"Oh no," the Oracle laughed. "You don't have to carry it around. Turn to the next page!"

Rolling my eyes, I grumbled under my breath and flipped the page.

"_When the Chosen One touches the sapphire on the cover, the book is tied to him/her. It can be summoned by simply saying the words '__**Come to me, O Book of Fates**__'. _

_It can also be disguised if the Chosen One holds the book in both hands and thinks about what book he/she wants __The Black Sapphire__ to look like._"

"Well that was convenient," I muttered. "So...the book will just pop into my hands if I say '_Come to me, O Book of Fates_'?"

"Yep," Sapphira said. "Now, touch the sapphire!"

The brown-haired girl slammed the book shut, causing a loud snap to echo throughout air. I cautiously placed my hand over the sapphire, giving Sapphira a look. The Oracle just gave me a knowing smile, and her eyes glowed. The book hummed, and I retracted my hand.

"Now go," Sapphira said. "Your destiny awaits, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy. Oh and..." She gave a sad smile. "The prophecy will make sense as you go on your journey. Remember, don't be angered at Jake and—"

"Beware the Son of Pluto," I finished.

"Oh? Did I say Son of Pluto? I meant, Son of the Underworld." Sapphira chuckled. "My, his father and mother were very confused. Especially his father! Why, he had no idea his son had the powers of both his Roman and Greek forms. Plus, what happened with Lady—"

"Sapphira!" Overseer and Deamata boomed.

The Oracle shrugged. "Right...don't give away too much. You'll learn as you follow your destiny. Hurry now! You don't want to miss the train. Ta ta, Avril!"

I nodded my head, and waved goodbye. Walking down the hill, only one thought came to mind.

Who the hell was the Son of the Underworld?

**/break\**

The train had taken us straight to the Norrisville Historical Cemetery. It was late in the afternoon, a few hours before sunset. The Norrisville Historical Cemetery was located in the woods near the high school, which really made me wonder why anyone would build a high school in this location. The school was built upon an eight hundred year old prison next to a creepy swamp. Why anyone would want to build a place that would have young, irresponsible kids learning in it, I didn't know.

But anyway, the cemetery was located in a large clearing that was surrounded by towering pine trees. The cemetery was surrounded by tall stone walls that had vines and moss growing on it. The tall, bronze gateway was rusted, and the doors were permanently kept open. The bronze sign had sunken to the ground, making it reach up to my ankles. We stood at the entrance, looking at it uneasily.

"This looks bloody creepy," Alice said.

"Ditto," Randy shuddered. "I didn't even know we had this!"

"Hey Randy," I said. "You still have your British accent."

"Yeah...and this concerns you how?" he asked.

"We're not in the Reality Dimension anymore," I went on. "Is...is that a bad thing?"

"Would you like the sugar-coated answer or the blunt answer?" Carrie asked.

"Blunt," Randy deadpanned.

"Yeah...you stayed in the Reality Dimension too long," Carrie said. "Your Reality Check kinda...oh I don't know...changed you permanently."

"WHAT?!" Randy nearly screeched. He blinked a few times before breaking into a huge grin. "HELL YES!"

He turned to Nomi, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. My jaw dropped, blinking slowly. Alice let out a loud "squee", and started jumping up and down in excitement. Ally started fanning herself with her hand, blushing slightly. Natalia and Carrie looked confused, and shared a look.

Nomi pulled away, staring at the purple-haired teen in shock. "Wait...you are happy that the effects of the Reality Check are permanent?"

"Yes!" Randy said. "Before...I just felt like I was super dumb and a total shoob. But now? I feel...smarter and more mature. And I _really_ don't like girls in that way. I mean, sure they're pretty and nice, but..." He took a deep breath. "I _really_ like you, Nomi. I know, we said this to each other a lot back at camp, but...I think I love you."

Nomi's jaw dropped, and doodle hearts appeared around his head. Randy chuckled, and grabbed the red-head's hand. He leaned against him and rested his head on his shoulder. Nomi blinked, and slowly eased up. Ally and Alice sighed, smiling widely. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm over my chest.

"Great...that's really cheesy and mushy," I grumbled. "Now, can we please focus at the task at hand?"

"Jeez, you got something against love?" Randy asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "_**Yes**_," I barked.

Everyone stared at me, shocked and surprised by my outburst. I just huffed, and stomped into the cemetery. I muttered under my breath, ranting and cursing. Call me a jerk, but I just had a thing against romantic love. I was happy for Randy and Nomi—really I was—but I just get really angry every time I saw some get their fairy-tale happy ending. Love was unfair, and had either really positive or really negative effects. I was _so_ glad to know that the gods were real, so that way I could blame someone for all this. I could happily say "Fuck Aphrodite" or "Fuck Cupid/Eros" knowing that they were real and responsible for everything involving love. Why did love had to be unfair? Why did it have to be hard to get? Love was something I could never understand.

The cold air was calm and quiet, with the sound of the wind whistling in my ears. Stone tombstones and white wooden crosses were scattered all around me, with names and dates etched in them. Large, stone mausoleums were placed here and there, with moss and vines covering their walls. The pale moonlight shined down on me, making me realized just how late it had gotten. I looked over my shoulder, and found myself far from the entrance. How long have I been walking? Shaking my head, and continued to walk until a faint howl caught my attention.

I stopped mid-step, and slowly readied my bow. From the shadows, glowing red eyes peered out. From behind me, wolves slowly walked up towards me. Their fur was black as the shadows around me and their eyes were soulless, white orbs. They snapped at me, their jaws covered in crimson stains. Usually, I love wolves. But, at this moment, I was having second thoughts. I slowly backed away, keeping my arrow aimed at the wolves and at the glowing red eyes. Suddenly, I bumped into something and a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders. I yelped, and turned around.

In front of me was a figure. At first glance, all I saw was someone wearing a slightly big, black velvet cloak. The inside of the cloak looked like it was made of black, faux fur and the silver clasp of the cloak was in the shape of a skull. The large hood its face, so I could only see the person's mouth.

I blinked, backing away. The figure chuckled darkly, slowly walking towards me. It removed its hood and pushed back the cape of his cloak. The figure was a boy, about my age. He was lanky and so skinny that he was almost bony. His dark hair was unruly and silky. He had very pale skin, with the barest hint of an olive-toned tint. A silver skull mask was on his face, covering his forehead down to his nose, so only his mouth could be seen. From behind the mask, his black eyes glared down at me. When he saw the terrified look on my face, a wicked smile graced his lips.

The boy wore a long-sleeved shirt that was pitch black, with a silver skull in the center of the chest area. The pants were dark grey, with a few rips and tears. His lace-up, steel-toed combat boots were knee-high and black as onyx. He wore armor on the upper half of her body. The armor was made of steel—black as obsidian—with bone-like, spikes jutting out from the shoulders. He had on a necklace with a silver, angel wing-shaped charm, and wore a pair of dark grey gloves that reached up to his elbows.

"Well look what we have here," the boy said.

"Uh..." I stuttered. I quickly shook my head, and aimed the arrow at the guy. "Let me guess, the wolves are yours and those red eyes are your buddies."

"Somewhat," the boy smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" I barked.

"The name's Niccolò," the boy said. "Niccolò Guerriro, but you can call me Nick, sweetheart."

A wolf-like growl escaped my lips. "Alright then, _Nick_. FYI, I'm nobody's sweetheart."

"Aw...you can be mine, doll."

"In your dreams," I scoffed.

Nick snorted, and snapped his fingers. I whipped around, almost tumbling. The wolves growled sharply, and their eyes flashed green. They soon charged at me, barking and snapping their jaws. With a yelp, I let the arrow fly. The bronze arrow hit one of the wolves in the eye, and green mist came out of no where. The air filled with a nasty scent, causing me to cough. I quickly ran off, leaving the wolves behind. Nick cursed, and I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Crap, crap, crap!"

I quickly slung my bow over my shoulder, and headed towards the nearest mausoleum. Ducking inside, I hid in a corner and held my breath. Footsteps suddenly stopped, and I could see a shadow from the doorway. I shut my eyes tightly, silenting praying that he won't find me. My heart was pounding against my rib cage, and my stomach was churning. I never felt so scared and...relived? Was that the right word? I did't know. There were too many emotions bubbling in my chest, too many that I couldn't figure out how to describe it.

The footsteps started approaching the doorway. My hand quickly went to my ring, which quickly transformed into my sword. Gripping the handle, I steadied my breathing and awaited this Nick guy to attack. Finally, a figure entered the mausoleum and turned towards my direction. I shout out a defiant battle cry, and raced towards the figure. I swung my sword, only for a glowing white staff to block it. I froze, and looked at the person. Glowing purple eyes glared back at me, those eyes belonging to Carrie.

"_Que se passe-t-il!_" the French girl exclaimed. "What the hell! I'm not going to hurt you, _stupide_!"

"S-Sorry!" I muttered, embarressed. "I-I thought you were someone else..."

"Were you being chased by wolves too?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah why?"

Carrie pulled away her staff, and shook her head. "We tried to follow after you, but got sidetracked by a pack of shadow wolves. Those damn things almost chased us out of the cemetery if it wasn't for Randy using the Tengu Fireball. Bad news is that enterance is totally wrecked."

"Hopefully they'll never know who did it," I said. I paused, and took in a deep breath. "Was there anyone else with the wolves? Like, a guy wearing a skull mask."

"No, why?"

"That's the dude chasing me. Said his name was Niccolò...Guerriro.." I trailed off, a thought coming to mind. "Remember the part of my dream with the glass coffin? The one with the sleeping people and pile of bones?"

Carrie nodded her head. "That's the Coffin of Glass. The glass of the coffin is infused with water from the River Styx, River Lethe, River Cocytus, and the River Acheron. The sleeping people and bones...I don't know what to make of that."

"What's inside it though?"

"I honestly have no idea. Sorry, Avril."

I pouted, and shook my head. "Let's just get to that angel statue from my dream. Have you guys found it?"

The French girl smirked. "Follow me."

We got out of the mausoleum, and headed to the far corner of the cemetery. In this corner of the graveyard, the gravestones and crosses were more weathered and worn out. Tall, old willows trees casted shadows over the ground. I felt like we were walking around blindly until Carrie grabbed my arm and pointed to something. I looked over and saw the others standing around an angel statue. The statue was about twenty feet high, and made of pure white stone. The angel's wings were spread out wide, and made of black stone. The angel had one hand on its heart, and the other reached out in front of it. On the base, there were words etched in gold that said "GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN".

"The angel statue..." I whispered.

"We can't find a way to make the stairwell," Carrie said as we stood in front of the statue.

"_The dead path to the Shadows_," I muttered. "Dead..."

I scanned the statue, then pointed to a patch of flowers in front of the words on the base. "What about there?"

Ally looked at them, then gasped. "These roses...they're dead..."

Nomi and Randy quickly started pulling out the roses, revealing a old wooden door. We all stood around the door, looking at it in wonder.

"The dead path," Natalia said. "We had to go through a cemetery, which had the dead all around. And our path to the Shadows...is down there."

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

She looked at me, and her eyes flashed. "I just know, Avril."

Natalia looked back at the door, and reached down. Once her fingertips touched the wood, the door crumbled to dust and revealed a dark hole with a spirling staircase. Natalia gulped, and started to go in. Carrie tried to grab her, but the Italian smacked her hand away and continued to climb down the stairs. I quickly followed after her, despite Carrie's protest.

It was dark and cold. The only light came from the faint glow of my sword and pendants. Natalia walked a few feet in front of me, using a light blue ball of light as her guide. A voice suddenly spoke in my mind.

"_**I'm waiting for you, Avril. I cannot wait to meet you, and for you to meet my special friends...**_"

I was about to say something when the ground suddenly disappeared underneath my feet. Natalia and I started falling, and my vision went black.

...

**Gonna leave you a cliffy cuz I love all you! :)**

**Hey guys, if you're interested, I made a litte side/backstory for this series. It's called "Angels" and that fic doesn't get much love. Not many people review, and you all know that I appreicate all the reviews I get! So please, go check it out and leave a review.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I hope this didn't feel rushed. I tried not to make it rushed. Review and I will see you next time!**

**~Ari**


	9. Falling and Drowning

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**~Chapter Nine~**

**~Falling and Drowning~**

**(-Line-Break-)**

The Tengu falling into the lake was not _entirely _my fault. It was the flying monkey demon's fault.

Okay, let me back up a bit.

When I opened my eyes, Natalia was shaking my shoulders and talking in wildfire fast Italian. Behind her, Carrie and Nomi were arguing. Ally and Alice knelt beside me, with Randy kneeling behind them.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked aloud, catching everyone's attention.

They all turned to me, and sighed and groaned in relief. I quickly got to my feet, quickly checking myself. My quiver was still slung over my back. Natalia held out my bow and sword, which I gladly took. Once the sword was in my hands, it turned back into my ring and slipped it back onto my finger. As I adjusted my quiver, I took a look around.

It was just like the forest in my dream. The tall, towering trees had pitch black leaves and pale grey trunks. The grass was dark green and reached up to my shins, with thick white fog covering the ground. Above our heads was the ebony sky, with swirls of dark blue and dark violet spread across the skies like clouds. The air was cold, and a bitter wind blew in our faces. Raspy whispers fluttered in the air, sending chills down my spine. From the forest line, figures prowled and stared at us with glowing eyes.

We slowly got close to one another. Carrie pulled out her staff, and Natalia summoned her whip. Randy and Nomi grabbed their swords. Ally held up her hand, and pointed ahead of us.

"Look," she said.

Ahead of them, there was a cliff with a weeping willow hanging off its edge. We walked over to the cliff, and looked down. Below us, there was a large valley filled with tall trees and strange creatures. In the heart of the valley, there was a large lake shaped like a teardrop. On one side of the lake, there was foggy forest that had these strange, monkey-like creatures flying above the tree tops. I could hear them screeching and hollering from where I was standing, and that was only a taste of how loud they were. On the other side, there was a bright, colorful meadow with these flying butterflies coming out of the meadow. That kind of seemed out of place, seeing as we were in a place where it's all about shadows and darkness and evilness. The teardrop-shaped lake's crystal-like waters were dark blue, with five rivers flowing out of the lake.

"The Valley of Despair," Nomi said. "The most dangerous and most ancient part of the Land of Shadows. In the heart of it, lies the Lake of Tears. From the Lake of Tears, there are five rivers that flow throughout the Shadows."

Nomi pointed to a river with midnight blue waters. "That's the River of the Damned. The River of the Damned is made from the tears of the damned. The water could send anyone into a state of depression and despair. Only the water from the Spirit World could take away the affect of the River of the Damned."

He pointed to a second river with sea-green waters. "The River of the Broken is made of tears shed by those who were broken and lost inside. The water made anyone reveal their dark side and reveal all their deepest, darkest thoughts. The effect could last from a few minutes up to a few months."

Carrie glanced at a river with murky, black water. "That must be the River of the Tortured, correct?"

The red-head nodded. "Indeed. The river is made of the tears shed by those who been tortured physically and/or mentally. A single drop of the water could make you feel pain for days. But, take a full drink? No one has lived to tell what happens."

"Cheery," Alice deadpanned. She looked over and pointed at a river with milky white waters. "What river is that? Looks blooming harmless if you ask me."

Nomi shook his head. "That's the River of the Hopeless. It may seem harmless first glance. But, this river is fed by the tears of those who have felt hopeless or have lost faith. The River of the Hopeless has no effect if you were to swim in it, or drink from it. But, once you hear the voices of the hopeless when you near the river, all your determination and strong will shall vanish."

"Very cheery," Randy deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at the final river. Its waters were ice blue, and I could see figures lingering near it. I pointed at it and said, "And, what river is that?"

Nomi looked to where I was pointing. "The River of the Sacrificed, or the River of Suffering. It is fed by the tears of those who have sacrificed for the ones they loved and ended up suffering. No one dared to go near the river."

I quickly looked away from the Lake of Tears. From the far end of the Valley of Despair, there was a tall, Japanese tower. Mists of different colors and shades floated around it, with glowing butterflies fluttering out of the trees and heading towards it. I pointed over to the tower.

"That's it," I said. "That's the tower from my dreams."

"There?" Ally asked. "That's where we need to go? It's...really far..."

"Well no fucking derp," I snapped. "How are we supposed to get there? We'll never make it on foot!"

Carrie looked around, biting her lip. "Maybe we can get a creature to help us," the French girl mused. "Then, we can get to the tower quicker. But, most creatures in the Land of Shadows are very hostile, and the ones that are not are too scared of us."

"Why would—?" I started to say.

"Hey guys, this may seem totally irrelevant," Alice called. "But, there's a Tengu watching us!"

A Tengu—like the one that was trapped in the carp's eye—stood behind us, watching us with cold eyes. Randy let out a yelp, and almost dropped his sword. Carrie snorted and Natalia snickered, while Nomi rolled his eyes fondly. Alice stood directly in front of the demon bird, staring up at it in curiosity.

"Alice!" I called.

"Be careful!" Ally cried.

"Wait, I don't think this guy's hostile..." Alice muttered.

She held up her hand, and the Tengu placed its forehead against it. It let out a soft purr, which made the rest of us do a double take. Alice laughed, and gently petted the bird demon. I walked over to Alice, standing next to her. The Tengu glanced over at me, and purred. It nuzzled its head against mine, making me laugh. After the nightmare I had, I _totally_ needed that. I let out a yelp as the Tengu picked me and Alice up, and placed us on its back. The bird demon nodded his head, signaling the others to climb on too. Carrie and Natalia climbed on without a second thought. Ally and Nomi hesitated, and then quickly got on. Randy, with a reluctant look, climbed on and held on tight to Nomi. Nomi snorted, pecking the purple-haired boy on the lips.

"Do you think he understands us?" Ally asked.

"_Yes_," the Tengu chirped.

"Did you—?" I stopped myself. "Great, just fucking great. A talking animal."

"Wonderlandiful!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh! Can you speak Japanese?"

"_Hai_," the Tengu chirped again.

Alice squealed. "This is the best Tengu ever!" She petted its red mane. "Take us to that tower at the end of the Valley of Despair!"

With a loud 'caw!', the Tengu took to the skies and flew off. We flew over the Valley of Despair, taking in the sights. All throughout the flight, Alice and the Tengu were babbling to one another. Ally and I watched her, confused. But then, Natalia told us that Rabbits had a natural bond with all talking animals, thanks to the first Rabbit—Thomas White Rabbit, aka the White Rabbit who helped out Alice in her adventures in Wonderland. Carrie also chimed in that Alice could also talk to any animal, whether or not they were magical. To me, that basically made Alice like a Disney princess.

"I'm not a Disney princess!" Alice exclaimed, glaring at me. "I am a Disney _warrior_! There's a difference, ya know."

I blinked, staring at her in shock. "...How did you know I was thinking that?"

"Did you hear the voice?" Alice asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly closed my mouth and shook my head. Alice was always crazy, in a good way I mean. Her "craziness" always seemed to help us out in some ways. Like, there this one time I was going to steal these Harry Potter books from the rich kids at our school—only because they stole them from my little brother—when Alice said to tell some adult instead. I questioned her, and she said that "the voice" told her it was the right thing to do. So I did, and the rich kids were grounded the next day. My mom even threatened to press charges, since she was the head detective and sheriff of the town. Then there was the time Ally was shopping for her mom's birthday present. She was going to get her a Yankees cap, but Alice said that "the voice" said something about getting her mom that dress she always wanted. Turns out, her little brothers had already gotten the Yankees cap.

This "voice" had always helped us out in some ways. It still freaked me and Ally out, but we never questioned it. Maybe the "voice" was Alice's way of saying she had a gut feeling or it was her instincts talking. I would never know.

By the time we were over the Lake of Tears, things started to go terribly wrong way too fast. Those monkey-like creatures I mentioned earlier? They started flying towards us, hollering at the tops of their lungs. We had to cover our ears when they came. The Tengu started screeching back, its eyes glowing bright red. The monkey demons started flying in circles around us, hollering while throwing fireballs. Carrie swatted the fireballs away with her staff, while also sending out blasts of ice and frost. A monkey-demon tried to grab Natalia, but the Italian punched it right in the nose and sent it falling to the ground. I quickly readied my bow, and launched a bronze arrow at one of the monkey-demons. It nailed it right in the forehead, and exploded in green mist.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU AND THE FART ARROWS?!" Randy screeched.

"I dunno!" I yelled. "I keep pulling out the bronze ones!"

"WELL THEN STOP PULLING OUT THE BRONZE ONES!" the purple-haired boy yelled. "GODDAMN, THIS SMELLS WORSE THAN MY SMOKEBOMBS."

Apparently when others yell, the monkey-demons didn't like it one bit. One of them snarled, and raked its clawed hands on the Tengu's face. The Tengu shrieked, and started falling. We all screamed as we fell, while the monkey-demons laughed at us. I glared up at them, yelling strings of curses and swears. Defiantly, I launched a silver arrow at them. The arrow flew up, up, up until it nailed a monkey-demon in his ass, causing him to poof into black mist. The arrow, however, let out sparks of blue lights. The sparks hit the last of the monkeys and shocked them to death.

I turned my head, and we landed with a splash into the Lake of Tears. We sank down, our heads going under the water. The others were frantically trying to swim up to the surface. Our Tengu was nowhere in sight. I looked around, and saw that Ally was holding Alice and carrying her to the top. I was about to swim towards them when a voice invaded my mind.

_**"Drown, Avril-Drew Claire Burgundy. Death is a much better choice. No pain, no suffering. Just stop and drown, Avril. Just drown."**_

Something grabbed my leg, and I was pulled down. I tried to scream, but only bubbles came out of my mouth. Echoing laughter filled my ears, and something sharp dug into my ankles. I kicked and tried to swim up, but it was in vain. Black dots danced across my eyes, and my vision started to blur. My body went numb, and I started to sink.

And then, I blacked out.

...

**Ah...cliffhangers. An author's best friend. I love them, you hate them. :)**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter! Kinda struggled a bit with this one, so sorry if this seems choppy and rushed! Next one is going to be better (and maybe a little angsty!)**

**Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time!**

**~Ari**


	10. Unsettling Revelations (Part 1)

_**The Dimension Walker: The Pearl of Chaos**_

**Summary****: Avril Burgundy was just wanted to have a normal summer. She didn't ask to be sucked into her favorite cartoon, nor did she ask to end up in a camp full of special people! To make matters worse, an eight hundred-year-old sorcerer plans to escape and he's going to use the Pearls of Chaos to do it. Avril has to go on a quest to prevent the Sorcerer from escaping. But, something else lurks in the shadows. Something that's been imprison for centuries...**

**~Chapter Ten~**

**~Unsettling Revelations~**

**~Part 1: The Dream~**

**(-Line-Break-)**

When my vision went black, I slipped into a dream.

I found myself in front of glass coffin once again, staring at the dark figure inside. I held my sword in my hand, and opened the lid with the other. As the lid opened, I peered inside. This time, I was able to see what the figure looked like.

The figure was a young woman, maybe eighteen or nineteen. She was slim and lithe, with a slightly curvy yet bony figure. Her delicate face was heart-shaped, with high cheek bones and blood-red lips. She had soft skin that was white as snow and smoother than glass. Her long, silky hair was dark as the shadows, with silvery-white streaks. A crown made of poplar tree leaves and Osiria roses resting on top of her head. She had round, dark eyes with swirls of violet and gold. The woman wore a dress made of dark fabric that shimmered silver tones, with a long skirt that had raven feathers woven in. The long sleeves and a high collar were made of black lace. Around her neck, she wore a sliver, phoenix-shaped pendant.

I stared at her in awe. She slowly sat up, and her gaze met mine. A dark smiled graced her lips, and her eyes glowed.

"Who are you?" I blurted out.

"_**My birth name is Ομορφιά Θανάτου. But as I grew up, my parents saw that every time my tears touched the ground, rare and beautiful flowers would pop out of the ground. Thanks to that, I became known as 'Melantha'. Do you know what Melantha means, child?**_"

I wanted to say no, but my mouth betrayed me. "It means 'dark flower'." I shook my head, clenching my fists. "Why were you warning me?"

Melantha laughed. "_**Your life is about to get more complicated and more difficult as you accept your fate as the Chosen One. You have a choice to make, my dear.**_"

She got out of her coffin, spreading out her wings. I gasped, my jaw dropping. Melantha had large, angel-like wings. The wings were black as night, but shimmered silver and purple tones. She flew up high in the air, doing a few loop-di-loops and twirls. Finally, she floated above her coffin. Melantha smiled down at me.

"_**As Chosen One, your decision decides the fate of the Nine Realm. Avril-Drew, you must choose whether you shall become the Savior, or if you shall become the Destroyer. Your preceeder, the Son of Cosmos, chose Savior. The one before him chose Destroyer. Each Chosen One makes a different choice, and all of their choices influenced all. What will you be, Avril-Drew? Will give into your demons and choose Destroyer? Or, will you conquer your fears and choose Savior?**_"

I stared at her, growling lowly. "You don't know a fuck about me!"

Melantha raised a brow. "_**Oh? I know that the dark and shadows bring you comfort, but could never explain it. I know that you spend most of your time in your mother's garden, looking at the flowers and wondering who they remind you of. I know that, despite your parents' words, you secretly believe that your mother had you before marrying your 'father'. I know that you blame yourself for your boyfriend's death, despite everyone saying that you stopped a supposed 'psychopathic murderer'. I know that you conceal your emotions, that you're too afraid to tell anyone how you truly feel. I **_**know**_**.**_"

Rage filled my chest, and my vision went red. I let out a scream, and threw my sword at Melantha. Melantha narrowed her eyes, and summoned a spear. The spear flew through the air, as well as my sword. The sword pierced her gut, and Melantha let out a shriek. I thought it was all good, until I felt something hit my stomach. I peered down and found the spear going through my stomach. I didn't scream, nor did I say a word. Black dots filled my vision, and my beating heart started to slow down. I fell back, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

And then, the scene changed.

The spear was no longer in my stomach, and my sword was back in its ring form on my finger. I laid in a grassy field, staring up at a bright blue sky from under the shade of a large oak tree. Fluffy white clouds lazily floated across the sky, and a soft wind breezed through the field. The sun's rays shined down through the branches and leaves. This was part of Primrose Park back home, a place called Marigold Meadows. It was one of my favorite places in Primrose Park, and it was where my family had most of their family reunions.

A hand grasped mine, and I turned my head. Aiden smiled back at me, his eyes hidden behind his long bangs. I smiled back at him, squeezing his hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Loving the view," I chuckled.

"Which one? The amazing view of nature's wonders, or the handsome creature you call your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, looking back up at the sky. "Both."

Aiden laughed. "Good, good..."

We both stayed quiet for awhile, taking in the scenery. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I spoke up.

"Hey Aiden?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if I killed myself?"

Aiden sat up, pencil-straight, and stared down at me in shock. "WHAT?"

I didn't meet his eyes. "If I killed myself, what would you do?"

"Avril, I would go insane. I would literally would not stop crying. I would never forget you, nor will I ever get over you." He turned his head. "I...love you too much to lose you. Please, don't think like that."

I simply shrugged. "Can't help it."

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a different place.

I was sitting at a table. A white cloth was draped over the table, and a crystal ball sat in the middle. From inside the crystal ball, I could see myself floating down into the depths of the Lake of Tears. A dark figure was pulling me down, while two mermaid-like creatures were fighting off Carrie and Randy, who were trying to save me. My eyes went wide as I saw Randy—as the Ninja—slice a mermaid's head off, turning the mermaid into black mist. He quickly swam towards me and the dark figure.

"I'm surprise Randall hasn't been heavily affected by the Land of Shadows," a voice said. "Due to what happened with the Pearl of Chaos, young Randall now has a tie with the Land of Shadows and can be easily affected by it."

A woman sat in front of me, playing with a thread in her hands. She was tall and slim, with sharp, Italian features and a light French accent. Her eyes were two different colors. One eye was shining sliver, with swirls of blue. The other was glimmering gold, with swirls of purple. She had silky, ash-brown hair that was put up in a curly, high ponytail. Her olive-toned skin was a little pale, with faint freckles dotting her cheeks and shoulders. The woman glowed with an soft, ethereal aura. A dark purple shawl was wrapped around her head and shoulders, and she wore a black, sleeve-less Greek chiton.

"What?" I asked. "You...who are you?"

"I am Ananke, Avril-Drew," the woman said. "The goddess of compulsion and personification of destiny, necessity, and fate. I am also the one who issued the Great Prophecy of Destiny, and made you Chosen One."

"Excuse me?"

"Of all the heroes and heroines to be born, you are my most favored." Ananke placed the string on her lap and rested her elbows on the table. "A strong-willed, sassy Hood yet she still her flaws. Not many heroines like yourself come around every century, Avril-Drew. You remind me of another hero I favored."

"Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"No, but he is quite sassy." The goddess chuckled. "No, I am talking about your successor, Xavier Walker—the Son of Cosmos and the Chosen One of the Great Prophecy of Fate. The boy was quite carefree and defiant, but was intelligent and sassy in battle. Xavier was loved, and feared, by all." Ananke waved her hand. "But anyway, you have a long way to go. Not only you must get the original Pearl of Chaos, but you must battle the Sorcerer."

"S-Say what?"

"The Sorcerer is grow stronger, and Hannibal McFist and Willem Viceroy III will soon find a way to free him. With the Ninja out of Norrisville, it will be easy for them to free him. Four of you must go to Norrisville and fend them off, while three must go and get the Pearl of Chaos."

I frowned. "We have to split up."

Ananke nodded. "And you must choose who."

I glanced at the crystal ball, seeing the others trying to wake me up. Ally was worrying like crazy, and Alice was freaking out. Nomi and Natalia were using some kind of magic and trying to heal me. Randy and Carrie watched, clenching their jaws. With a sigh, I turned back to the goddess.

"Randy needs to go back to Norrisville, since he's the Ninja after all. Carrie can go with him, since he needs some strong and capable back up. Ally and Alice have to go with them too, since they know the show pretty well."

Ananke raised a brow. "They're not going to stay with you? Are they not your friends?"

I shook my head. "I need to...do something in the Land of Shadows. Plus, I can't risk getting my friends hurt in the crossfire. Them being in Norrisville is the best option. Nomi and Natalia need to be here, since Nomi knows a lot of things and Natalia has the magic to help us."

"For a young one—"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm turning fifteen in two months!"

Ananke chuckled. "For a young _teenager_, your decision was quite wise. I'm proud I made you Chosen One." The goddess stood up. "Now, before you need to leave, I must show you something very important."

"Please don't tell me it's about the lady from earlier in my dream."

"It is."

I threw my hands in the air and yelled, "Fucking hell."

She rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers. The whole room dissolved, and turned into the place where the glass coffin was. All around the glass coffin, bodies started to rise up. Skeletal soldiers rose, and brandished their weapons. The sleeping people got to their knees, rubbing their heads and looking around in confusion. Over by the glass coffin, two figures stood. One of them was that Nick guy from the graveyard. The other wore a cloak that hide their body. A hood covered their head, so I could make out their face.

"Why are we here?" I asked, backing away slightly.

"Hush..." Ananke whispered, placing a finger over her lips.

Rolling my eyes, I looked back over at Nick. He was glaring up at the skies, as if he hated them with every fiber of his being. The guy in the cloak looked around, nervously. As the people started getting up, they looked toward them and started asking question.

"Where are we?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Who am I?"

"Settle down!" Nick commanded. "You are in the Misery Hallows, in the Black Army's Grave. You have been brought here because you are the Fallen Ones. All of us are. We have been given terrible lives. We are the odd ones out, the outsiders, and the outcasts. Some of us have died, while others continued to suffer. But, our savior has brought us here so she can give us the strength and family we oh so greatly deserve! Our leader, the Dark One, shall start a new era of gods. No one shall be an outcast anymore. We shall rule!"

Whispers filled the air, and I could see the doubt and hope in everyone's eyes. Nick held up a hand, and everyone fell silent. He turned to the coffin, smiling wickedly.

"In due time, the Chosen One shall come here and help us free our savior. She will open the coffin and the Dark One shall rise again. Oh...and speaking of the Chosen One..."

He looked towards me, and I froze. Nick slowly walked towards me, all eyes on him. I stared at him in shock as he took off his mask. My heart stopped beatly and all the color drained from my face. Nick stood and gave a cheeky grin.

"_Ciao bella_," he chuckled.

I shook my head, tears starting to blur my vision. "No...no..."

Niccolò Guerriro looked exactly like my dead boyfriend, Niccolò-Aldo Aiden Guerriro-Enjeru.

"You're supposed to be dead," I whispered, heartbroken. "I saw you...die in my arms..."

Nick's eyes glazed over, and a confusion expression crossed his face. Suddenly, everything started to blur. Nick reached out for my arm, and then everything went black.

**/break\**

The best way to freak your friends out when they thought you drowned? Wake up screaming bloody murder and sobbing. Then, promptly tell them about your dream that will freak them out.

When I woke up, I was screaming my head off and sobbing at the same time. I barely realized who was with me or where I was. I just kept screaming, kept sobbing, and kept freaking out. Someone tried to grab my arms, but I swatted them away. I hid my face in my hands and let the tears flow.

"Avril!" Ally called. "What's wrong, what happened?"

I muttered out what happened in my dream, every single detail. A shadow crossed Carrie's face, and Natalia paled instantly. Nomi and Randy freaked out about the part about the Sorcerer. And when I got to the part about Nick, something occurred to me. I quickly sat up, causing everyone to stumble back.

"He must be the Son of the Underworld!" I exclaimed. "Oh shit—Nevermind. But, we have to hurry. Carrie, Randy, Ally, and Alice; you guys have to go to Norrisville and hold off McFist and Viceroy. Me, Nomi, and Natalia will get the Pearl of Chaos and meet you in NH."

"Come on Alice," Carrie said, grabbing Alice's wrist. "Lemme show you how to create a Rabbit Hole."

"Blimey!" Alice beamed. "This is going to be bloody brilliant!"

Ally followed after her, grumbling under her breath. Randy gave a quick peck on Nomi's cheek, and ran off after the girls. Nomi and Natalia looked towards me. Grabbing my bow, I nodded off towards the forest line.

"Come on," I said. "We have a long way to go."

We started walking off into the forest, while our friends went off in the other direction. I knew I wasn't going to be seeing Ally and Alice for a long time.

...

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if this seemed rushed or choppy, I was having a little trouble with this one. Couldn't get this one to be angsty, so yeah...**

**Anyway, I'm currently writing two stories that tie in with the Dimension Walker universe that I want you guys to check out!**

**"People Like Us" is a prequel story that centers around Bianca di Angelo. It goes in deeper into the Dimension Walker world and introduces most characters that will appear in the series.**

**"On My Own" is a side-story that is set during "The Pearl of Chaos". It centers around Leo Valdez from ****Heroes of Olympus**** and also tells of what's happening after "**_**Blood of Olympus**_**". This introduces my friend's OCs and also reveals some things about the world of DW's.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you guys go and check those stories out!**

**Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time.**

**~Ari**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Urgh, I can't believe I'm doing this again...**_

**Heya guys! Ari here. Look, I know I already did a rewrite for TDW. I promised myself I wouldn't do this again...BUT I just couldn't. My muse has been nagging at me, telling me I wasn't going in the direction of the plot that I intended. Rereading this, I realized I haven't.**

**So, I decide to move TDW to my Wattpad account and do the story over again through there. I'm sorry everyone!**

**The Dimension Walker series that will be posted on my Wattpad WILL follow this list:**

**Book 1: The Pearl of Chaos**

**Book 2: The Evermore ****Academy of Gifted Youths**

**Book 3: The Labyrinth Trials (Crossover with "The Maze Runner" trilogy)**

**Book 4: The Book of Magic (Crossover with "The Kane Chronicles" trilogy)**

**Book 5 (Part 1): The Shadow's Lullaby (Crossover with "Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus" series)**

**Book 6 (Part 2): The Dark Savior (Crossover with PJatO/HoO series)**

**Books one and two will NOT have a cross-over with a book/show/cartoon/etc, while books three through six will.**

**If you wish to check out my Wattpad so you can read the story, my username is "Dork_Asian"!**

**So sorry about this everyone, but I want to make TDW series the best series ever. The side-story "On My Own" and the prequel "People Like Us" will NOT be majorly affected by this quick switch. Oddly enough, those two stories are the only ones in the TDW saga that HAS been going my way. -.-'**

**So please, go check it out my Wattpad and check my Tumblr for updates about TDW saga! I hope you guys will! I'M REALLY SORRY ABOU THIS GUYS!**

**~Ari**


End file.
